


Diamond in the rough

by Jasonhoran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Steven Universe is Pink Diamond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonhoran/pseuds/Jasonhoran
Summary: The crystal gems are gone all that remains of them is Steven, but the diamonds are returning and the cluster is coming closer to its emergence the fate of the world rests on him. Pink diamond Steven.





	1. big pink stranger

The majority of Beach City avoided the mysterious temple on the other side of the beach. Not out of some superstition, but because that was where most of the monster attacks they experienced usually originated from.

That was also where he lived, rumor had it. The son of the prior carwash owner, but everyone had seen the happy-go-lucky, small Steven Universe and he had been nothing like the quiet, pink protector of Beach City.

Sadie looked up as the bell rang to see the pink teen walk in. 

“Hi, Sadie,” he greeted.

“The same?” She asked. He nodded, walking over to the fridges, opening one, grabbing a bottle of juice, and walking over to the register to where Sadie had his bag sitting. 

“Hey, Sadie, I'm awake…” Lars trailed off after seeing him standing at the register.

“Oh, hey, man,” he muttered awkwardly.

The pink teen pulled out his wallet and handed Sadie a five dollar bill, taking his change, and turned to walk out. 

Lars sighed, “Man, he's intense,” 

“He seems lonely.” Sadie said, watching him walk away. 

“Lonely? I've seen the guy lift cars, why wouldn't he have friends?”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Steven walked down the boardwalk, eating his donut, and listening to the ocean and the sounds of the boardwalk, when he heard a horn. He turned in time to see an oncoming car slam right into him, bending around him and busting his drink all over his clothes. 

“Oh, God!” Kiki yelled as the airbag slammed into her. As the car settled, the bag deflating, she cried out, “Please, don't be dead!” 

She got out to see Steven bending the metal and walking out of the wreckage.

“Are you okay?!” She asked, blood running from her now split lip.

“I’m sticky,” he noted. “And my clothes are ripped, but I’m otherwise unharmed.”   
She let out a relieved breath. “Good, that's good. You're Steven, right?”

“Yeah, I’m Steven,” he looked at the totaled car. “Do you have insurance?” 

“Yes, but, we’ll need to pay to have it towed.” Kiki then stumbled and Steven caught her, helping her over to a bench. 

“You took a bad hit, Kiki, you should take it easy.” He sighed, seeing traffic already backing up. He walked over to the car, bending down to get his hands on the frame, and lifted it over his head. He carried it towards a parking lot, set it down in a spot, and walked back over to the shocked Kiki.

“You're really strong.” She noted as he sat beside her.

“Do you have a phone?” Steven asked and she nodded. “Call your dad and tell him what happened.”

“That's a good idea.” She said, pulling it out and calling him.

“Hey, dad…. No, I didn't deliver the pizza… No, I’m not running away with a boy! I crashed the car,” She held the phone away from her ear for a minute before putting it back.

“No, dad, I didn't kill anyone...No, I won’t be able to deliver the pizza…. I'm down the boardwalk… I hit Steven, dad…Yes, the pink boy...No, he isn't coming towards the shop, are you scared of him?” Steven chuckled beside her and she blushed.

“Pink boy?” he asked and she looked over at him.

“Most people don't know your name,” She said truthfully. He didn't reply.

“Kiki!” He looked up to see Jenny running towards them and he started to stand up.

“Don't you dare walk away!” Jenny yelled and Steven’s pink, diamond eyes snapped towards her as she ran up to him.

“Did you hurt my sister, Steven?!”

“I ran into him with the car.” Kiki added from behind him.

“Wow, sis, and I’m supposed to be the evil twin.”

Steven groaned, “Can I leave now?”  
“No, you need to tell my dad that Kiki ran you down in the street, to show him that I'm not the only bad twin.” 

“I can’t, I have to go back to the temple,” he told her, turning away.

“Don't walk away from me! Just because you're one of those magical temple ladies doesn't mean you can take this from me,” she yelled.

“Not magical ladies, we were the Crystal Gems,” he told her sternly.

“Were? Did you guys break up?”

“Look, this is personal, and I don't want to discuss it. Unless you’re hiding a very large truck, then you can't stop me from leaving.” He jumped into the sky, leaving Jenny and Kiki to stare up at his retreating form.

“Oh, the guys are gonna love to hear this.” Jenny said, staring up at the now empty sky, her hand on her forehead.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Steven landed softly on the beach in front of the temple, the cave visible once more, with its wooden support beams being the only pieces of the home that once stood there. He walked towards the cave, his form growing until he stood at his full height of 18 feet. He felt there was no reason to shapeshift in his own home.

Steven walked inside and opened up Rose’s room, or, rather, his room now. A shower appeared over his head, rinsing him off before it disappeared. Steven’s eyes widened when he heard the warp, quickly putting on his clothes, he turned and left the temple to see a massive centipede creature outside.

“A corrupted gem,” he muttered. The creature’s jaw dropped, and its eyes widened as he formed his shield and threw it, splitting it in two and embedding itself in the wall.

“Diamond?” The creature asked scratchily before disappearing, leaving no gem behind.

“Where's the mother?” The teen asked, scanning the beach. He walked onto the sand and jumped up to the temple’s palm to look around.

“She must have warped,” he guessed, stepping back onto the warp and activating it. He entered into the warp stream, sticking his head out into the cold, scanning the other warps, and seeing a dark mass moving through another warp stream. Steven willed the stream to cross into the other one, following after what seemed to be a giant, green centipede-like corrupted gem, and willed himself to go even faster.

The gem looked down, its jaw dropping again. As she left the warp stream, she landed in front of a large gem ship. Steven came out of the stream, tackling her roughly through the side of the warship, only to see other centipede gems staring down from the roof. Their jaws also dropped when they saw Steven standing in front of them. He quickly let go of the gem in shock. They climbed down from the ceiling to stand in front of Steven, behind the original centipede monster, who he called Centi in his head.

“Nod if you can understand me,” he said. Centi, the commander, nodded and squawked at him.

“Look, I'm going to try something. Bite me or burn me, and you’re going in a bubble,” he warned.

He walked forward and licked his palm, pressing it against her gem, and watched as her body was engulfed in a bright light. Her form shifted until it stopped somewhere between her corrupted form and her original form. 

“Are you, you?” he asked and she opened her mouth, squeaks coming out. 

“Dammit,” he muttered in disappointment, walking forward and putting his palms on the side of her head to try and force his way into her mind. 

“Don't you dare fight me.” He said in a commanding tone, and her entire body went rigid, her mind opening up to him. She was at the command of Steven; at the command of her Diamond.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Steven found himself in the center of a sphere made of what seemed like memories, but, unlike how they should be, they were jumbled, ripped apart, and smashed together, leaving them unrecognizable.

He looked around to see pink energy trying to sort through the corrupted memories, pushing them together.

“Is this her actual mindscape, or is this my mind trying to process this?” He wondered. 

“P.i.n.k,” a scratchy voice called out as a memory appeared in front of Steven, still intact, of a gem that looked like him-- the same pink skin, the same eyes, and she even had his gemstone… but this wasn't Rose.

“That's not Rose Quartz,” he muttered in confusion. 

“ROSE!” The mind snarled, and the memories distorted, the scene turning red. Steven found himself forced out from the corrupted mind, panting as he was pushed back by the centipeedle corrupting again and Steven stared at it pityingly. 

“I'm going to bubble you,” he said as pink energy formed in his hand. He threw a beam of energy at the centipede mother as she tried to escape, quickly firing at the scattering gems. Pink lines formed on their bodies, splitting them apart, and Steven bubbled them. He sent them to the temple, and ran a hand through his curly hair.

“Another failure,” he sighed.

“But there was something different this time.” He said, looking around the ship and jumping up and floating near what was left of an engine.

“And... who was that gem, and why do I look like her and not Rose Quartz?” 

“I need to find an uncorrupted gem, that could be the missing piece.” He remarked to himself while pulling open a panel to see useless wires. He sighed, floating down to the ground, and walking to the console. The teen placed his hand onto it, funneling power into it, and the console flickered slightly. Before the ship started to smoke, Steven sighed, pulling his hand away, turning, and walked out towards the warp.

‘Today was a failure too.’ He thought to himself as he warped home.


	2. Steven and the cool kids

Steven?!”

He sighed and started sitting up in the back of his dad’s van, he had been napping near the wash. Steven looked over to see Jenny and the Cool Kids staring at him and he couldn’t help but sigh again.

“How's the car?” He asked Jenny.

She chuckled, “Dad’s pissed, and he blames you. He doesn’t want to put blame on his golden child.”

“Aw, man, the Pizzamobile is down?” Sour Cream asked.

“That’s sad,” Buck added stoically.

“Yeah, Kiki ran it into Steven, and tore the front up,” Jenny informed them. 

“Wow.”

Steven groaned and went to lay back down.

“Hey, is this rad van yours?” Sour Cream asked Steven, looking at the side decal.

“I'm the only Universe left after…” He trailed off. “So it's mine.” He moved to sit on the edge of the van.

“Look, is there a reason for this conversation?” The pink teen asked bluntly.

“Yeah, we want to see the temple, as payment for the car you wrecked.” Jenny boldly told him.

“The temple? There's no fence to stop you,”

“Well, yeah, but we want a ride over and a tour,” she said.

Exasperated, he replied, “That's my home, and you want to just waltz inside?”

“Yes, all the adults always say to never go to the temple, that monsters show up there, and that it’s dangerous.”

“So, of course, we want to go.” Sour Cream stated.  
“Your parents are right, monsters do on occasion show up there,” he warned. “I have the feeling that, even if I say no, you'll just go alone won't you?”

The three of them nodded and he sighed, shaking his head.

“One time, and don't tell Ronaldo. I don't want him knowing too much about the temple, one interview was enough.” Steven climbed over to the driver's seat and the Cool Kids climbed in after him. Steven started Greg's van and drove off towards the beach.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The van came to a stop in front of the temple and the Cool Kids scrambled out after Steven, who stepped out and shut the doors after them. 

“So, this is my home. Do you want to kick the door in too?” He snarked, walking towards the temple with the trio behind him.

“Come on, I'll show you Rose’s room. As long as we don’t get stuck, it’s usually the least dangerous.” 

“Who’s Rose?” Kiki asked him.

“My mother, she gave up her form when I was born and I now have her gem,” he says as they reach the cave.

“Wow, what is that?” Kiki asks, taking the cave in.

“This place would be awesome for a rave,” Sour Cream said, looking excited.

“No, it wouldn't be, the warp pad is part of a system, and I don't know how vibration would affect it,”

“Warp pad?” Buck asked, hanging back.

“I use it to travel all over the globe and fight corrupted gems,” Steven answered.

“Gems like you?”

“No, they’re sick. They’re unable to remember themselves, and they need to be bubbled before they hurt someone or themselves.” He said darkly and the Cool Kids gulped collectively.

“That's...awful.”

“Yeah, terrible,” Sour Cream agreed, the mood way down now.

“And this is the door to the temple,” Steven said, gesturing to it. “Each gem on the door represents a different gem. Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose.”

“Amethyst? Like my mom’s old best friend?” Sour Cream asked curiously.

“Short, loud, and purple?”

“Yeah, that's her,”

“Amethyst was a Crystal Gem.”

“Was? I'll have to tell my mom.” Sour Cream said sadly.

“She's not dead, just corrupted. It might not be forever,” he tells him, more to comfort himself than anything else. Stepping forward, the door lit up and it opened to pink clouds.

“This is Rose's room,” he says, and they walk inside, the door staying open. “Be careful, you do not want to get stuck in here, trust me.” He adds seriously.

“What are these?” Jenny asks grabbing a handful of pink cloud in wonder.

“It makes whatever I ask,” he explains. “Show me Fish Stew Pizza.” He tells the room, and the world shifts into the shop with Jenny, Kiki, Kofi, and Nanafua walking around.

“Trippy,” she says, touching her own shoulder and watching as it turns to her.

“Oh, you're me?” It asks. Steven dispersed the illusion quickly.

“You don't want to get drawn in,” he warns. “Room, I want to see the Crystal Gems.” The gems appeared in front of him and Steven winced when he saw them.

“Alongside my younger self, there used to be four of us, and more during the War,” he told them, getting lost in his thoughts. The gems disappeared, leaving cloud Steven alone, who grew into current Steven.

“Which war?”

“The War, the Crystal Gems vs the Homeworld Gems, from as much as I can gather.” He tells them, ruins forming around them and shifting over and over again.

“Is that how the gems were corrupted?” Buck hesitantly asked.  
“No, the War was over 5,000 years ago, the gems were only corrupted ten years ago,” he replied, and the world disappeared into pink clouds.

“Room, I want the real door.” He demanded, and the clouds dispersed, revealing it.

“Tour’s over, you're some of the only humans to have ever visited here.” The humans walked out with Steven following after them.

“This temple is awesome,” Sour Cream tells him. “And you should meet my mom, you can swap stories about Greg and the gems.”

Steven opened his mouth to say something when his phone vibrated. Steven pulled it out, seeing reports of something large heading towards Earth and adjusting course.

“Look, you guys need to go home, I need to work now.”

“Fine, badass, but you need to give me your number.” Jenny told him. Steven states it off-handedly, a red thing appearing in his vision.

“Keys are in the van, get out of here and park it at the wash.” He tells them, voice more forceful than before.

“Alright, but we need to hang out!” Sour Cream yelled as they jog towards the van.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven stood on the beach at his true height, staring at the approaching ship that was growing larger. 

“A Red Eye?” He asked, staring at the red ship, Rose’s cannon resting behind him.

Watching as it started to get closer, the wind blowing his hair and shaking Beach City, he crouched and then launched himself into the air, a pink aura surrounding his body as he slammed right into it. The force knocked it off its course towards the beach.

“The Crystal Gems still stand,” he told it. “Earth is protected!” He yelled, forcing the eye to rest on him.

Peridot gasped, falling out of her chair, her eyes wide.

“A gem!?” She squeaked out in shock.  
“The Diamonds said all the gems on the Earth were dead!” She exclaimed, climbing back into her chair and slamming her hands into the console to try to right the Red Eye.

“What are you!?” Peridot screeched, seeing the massive gem fighting with the Red Eye in midair.

“Desist!” She demanded through the Red Eye’s speaker.

“No, you desist,” the other gem snarled back at her.

“Tell the Diamonds that they haven't won! That what they did won’t stand!” He said as he started to dig his fingers into the ship. The screen cracked and Peridot screamed and fired the cannon, blasting Steven off. Her eyes widened as Steven’s shirt flipped up, his gem visible-- a pink diamond. 

Peridot stared at the screen, eyes frozen wide, a dead Diamond staring back at her, before Steven launched himself towards the beach.

“PINK DIAMOND!?” She finally yelped out as Steven willed himself to fall faster, the Eye stopping in the air and turning towards him as he slammed into the beach, coughing. The ship followed after him, with Peridot freaking out while trying to figure out what to do.

He quickly lunged, grabbing Rose’s cannon, and lifted it under his arm to aim at Peridot.

“If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs.” He said to it, deathly serious.

A massive pink blast flew towards the ship, taking on the form of a rose and then Rose Quartz herself, hitting the ship and tearing it apart. The feedback threw Peridot across the room and showered the beach with debris. Steven stood on the beach as the water rushed back and sighed.

Meanwhile, Peridot pulled up the recording, cycling through it until she got a clear shot of Steven’s pink gem, downloading it and the full video onto her limb enhancers. She rushed out towards Yellow Diamond’s palace and was stopped by two Topazes.

“I have a report from Earth for Yellow Diamond,” she said, and they stared at her silently, not moving.

“Yellow Diamond will want to see what I found, a gem is still alive there. It could jeopardize her Cluster.” She explained nervously.  
The two gems looked at each other before lifting their axes and pushing the door open to reveal Yellow Diamond, who sat on her throne with a screen in front of her. She looked up to see a Peridot unsurely stepping inside.

“And for what reason would you dare to come here uninvited?” She demanded the green gem.

Peridot eeped, diamond saluting her arms at the massive, yellow figure. 

“My Diamond… I am Peridot Facet-2F5L, Cut-5XG. I was put in charge of the Red Eye sent to Earth. It was destroyed… by a living gem.”

Yellow pushed her screen out of the way. “What gem?” She asked, voice tight.

Peridot pulled up the image she had captured earlier of Steven and his gem.

“Pink?” Yellow said, her eyes growing wide. “S-she’s alive?” She said, emotion seeping into her voice as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

“Send me this image and the recordings,” she told Peridot, quickly standing up. “Return to your station to await my orders.” She commanded as she briskly walked towards the door, past the guards, quickly heading towards Blue’s own palace.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Blue!” Yellow said loudly, walking into the room. Her Pearl was sprinting by her legs, struggling to keep up.

“Oh, hello, Yellow,” the other Diamond said softly. Yellow stalked forward, grabbing Blue’s screen, pulling up the video she had just seen, and letting it play out.

“Is this Earth?” Blue asked, her eyes started to water and her aura spread through the room.

“Now is not the time to cry, that comes soon,” Yellow said, as a large temple on a beach came into view. A pink being slammed into the camera and fought the Red Eye, whose announcement that the Crystal Gems were still around was heard.

“We failed to avenge her,” the emotional gem said, and tears started to form in Yellow’s own eyes.

“Blue, watch.” She said, wiping her eyes as the gem came into view of the camera. Pink eyes with diamond pupils were visible and Blue gasped.

“Is that…?” She trailed off, seeing Peridot blast the pink figure, Steven’s gem coming into view as he fell toward the ground.

“She's alive!” Blue yelled in surprise, arms grabbing Yellow in a hug. Her Pearl gaped, not having seen her Diamond happy in 6,000 years. Blue laughed as happy tears streamed down her cheeks.

“When was this taken?!”

“Moments ago,” Yellow told her, wiping a few tears, not entirely sure if they were hers or Blue’s. 

“A Peridot broke protocol and brought it straight to me. I don't know whether to punish her for blasting a Diamond or to reward her for making sure this didn't get lost in my daily work.”

“Reward her,” Blue advised her. She turned towards her own Pearl and said, “Send word to the Zoo of Pink’s imminent return.” 

Looking back at Yellow, she said, “Give the Peridot a ship to check on the Cluster. Have her bring the large Jasper and Pink’s Quartzes, and Pearls ready our ships. We’re going to Earth.” 

She grinned happily at Yellow, who grinned back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain, the pain of his flesh melting off of his bones, is all Steven is aware of until he wakes up screaming, his fist crushing a table and poofing it into pink clouds.

“Room, let me into Pearl’s room,” he commanded.

A hole opened up in the ground, allowing Steven to jump down and fall into Pearl’s fountains. He let himself sink to the bottom, shut his eyes tight, and felt the water running over him help clear his mind.

Later, he opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by partially organized items. His eyes stopped to rest on an old mirror with a blue, teardrop shaped gem in the back of it. The teen moved forward and reached out, taking in the large crack on the gem’s surface.

“Are you conscious in there?” He asked, unimpeded by the water.

“Conscious,” it parroted. “IN!” It screamed, and Steven’s eyes widened.

“Why would Pearl have this? Can you speak?”

“You speak,” it quoted back to him.

“I don't understand why you're in there, or why Pearl had you, but if I free you, will you help me? Answer with a ‘yes’ or ‘no’.” 

“Yes, help me…..Free me.” It pleaded, and Steven grabbed the mirror. The water pushed back, forming a perfect circle around them. His fingers wrestled with the edge of the blue gem, pulling it free from the mirror. The mirror itself shattered in his hand as a gem began to form-- the first uncorrupted gem he had seen in years. It formed, stumbling forward with glassy eyes that looked up at him and widened as she forced herself to stand, giving a shaky diamond salute.

“My Diamond,” she said before stumbling again. Steven grabbed her arm and held her up.

“You're the second person to say that name. Diamonds rule Homeworld, yes?”

“Yes, my Diamond, White, Blue, Yellow, and you, Pink Diamond...Diamond...Dia-,” her form flickered violently before righting itself.

“Forgive me, my Diamond!” She begged, her whole body shaking. “I was cracked and you removing me from the mirror which, I believe, has exacerbated the situation.”

He crouched down in front of her and said, “Show me.”

She turned around, barring her cracked gem to him. 

“Hold still,” he told her, licking his hand, which started to glow pink as he pressed his fingers against her gem, earning a yelp as it started to piece itself back together. Her form glowed as her wings emerged from her back. He pulled his hand back as she landed, turning back towards him.

“Thank you my, Diamond.”

“Look, whatever you think you know is wrong. I’m Steven and my mother was a Rose Quartz,”

“Forgive me, my Diamond, but I don't know what a mom is, and your eyes show any gem you look upon what you are.”

“Can you show her to me? Pearl could make images, can you do anything similar?” He asked.

“As you wish, my Diamond,” she said, holding her arms out. Water moved to cover the floor, forming a massive mirror. “I saw her once, before I set foot on this world. She was conquering the planet, and Blue Diamond sent me to help. A Lapis Lazuli on a planet that is 75 percent water is a valuable asset. I was to help her in the battle against the Crystal Gems, for a time, before returning to my other duties.”

An image of Pink Diamond sitting in her palanquin appeared, Lapis standing in front of it saluting. His eyes widened as he saw a very familiar Pearl standing next to the tall figure, before his eyes rested on her, Pink Diamond. He was surprised to see his own eyes staring back at him, and a very familiar gem resting on her stomach. His hands tightened into fists as he stood suddenly, wiping tears away from his pink eyes.

Lapis gasped, “My Diamond? I’m sorry I've upset you.”

“Upset, no, I’m angry. All my mother left me is a war and an army of gems driven mad. And now I learn that she might not even be who I thought she was!” Steven exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes far faster now. Suddenly, a rumble could be heard from outside.

“You stay in here,” he said, jumping out of the fountain. “I don't trust you.”

His gem glowed from under his shirt and the door opened to reveal three massive hands pointing at the temple.

“Fuck.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven walked out of the door to see one of the hands, a green ship, fly off towards the Kindergarten. From the two other crafts, two palanquins emerged, landing side by side on the beach in front of the temple.

Two massive beings stood from their thrones and stepped onto the beach, a blue aura emanating from the gem with the same color. 

“Would it be safe to assume that you are Blue and Yellow Diamond?” Steven asked.

“What are you playing at, Pink? Why have you been sabotaging our ships? Why have you been hiding here? And why are you using that voice?!” Yellow demanded.

“Be kind, Yellow,” Blue admonished.

“I am not the Pink Diamond you know, but, assuming she was my mother, and knowing she’s a liar who makes awful decisions, I’m just going to tell you that Pink Diamond was Rose Quartz.”

Yellow choked and Blue’s aura strengthened, forcing Steven to have to wipe his eyes to see them.

“You declared war on yourself?” Yellow asked him in shock.

“We tried to shatter her, Yellow.” Blue realized, horrified.

“Whatever game you think you're playing, Pink, you need to stop and come back to Homeworld.”

“From what I’ve gathered, we’re the same class of gem, why do you get to tell me what to do?” Steven asked her.

Yellow Diamond’s eyes narrowed and she said, “I don't like your tone, Pink.”

“I don’t like yours. I also don’t like being forced to cry, is that you?” He asked the towering, blue gem.

“Sorry.” Blue answered, her aura retreating as Yellow wiped her eyes.

“Thank you, Blue. Now, Pink, where is your ship? We are leaving.”

“Oh, are we? When was that decided?” 

“Stop being difficult, Pink, this planet only has a few months left before the Cluster emerges.”  
His fists clenched at his sides. 

“And what is the cluster?” he asked Yellow, gritting his teeth.

“It's a geo-weapon,” she said proudly. “It’s made from thousands of shattered gems. At least something good will come from this whole ordeal, honestly, these past 5,000 years have been the biggest embarrassment on our great empire.”

“Great empire? From what I've seen at the Kindergarten, you’re more like galactic parasites,” he spat back.

“G-GALACTIC PARASITES?!”

“If the shoe fits.”

Yellow’s hands crackled with energy in anger. 

“Yellow, calm down.” Blue pleaded with the other Diamond.

“No, Blue, I'm going to dissipate her form, and she can reform properly back on Homeworld in her room.” She said as she threw her hand out, Steven’s shield formed in front of him without him having to even think about it, blocking the energy.

“I was hoping that this was another game, but from that shield I see that’s not true. You've made fools of us all, Pink,” she said, charging forward. She slammed into his shield and smashed through it, surprising Steven as he jumped into the air. Forming another shield and speeding up his fall, Yellow raised her hands up, meeting it and sliding back on the sand. Her hands slid to the edges of the shield, using her strength to wrench Steven out of the air and slamming him into the sand.

“Stop fighting me, Pink, this is for your own good!” She yelled, moving to bring her foot down on his shield. Steven kicked it up into the bottom of her foot, knocking her off balance as he rolled back, launching himself towards her. A blue hand reached out and grabbed his foot, as well as the front of Yellow’s shirt, righting her.

“ENOUGH!” She said, dropping Steven and letting go of Yellow.

“We are Diamonds, we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves like Rubies.”

“You’re right, Blue, I let my anger get the best of me. It was unbecoming of me,” Yellow admitted.

“I won't apologize to you, you deserve far worse than me wanting to put you in a bubble after what you did to the gems on Earth.”

“They’re hardly the first gems we’ve shattered.”

“Oh, you’ve shattered more, did you? Stars, you don't even know what you’ve done.” He groaned, frustrated.

“Fine, I’ll show you what you did,” he turned and jumped up the hill to the temple entrance, opening it to Pearl’s room once more.

“My Diamond!” Lapis yelped, falling away from the door. Steven brushed past her, going towards the pink bubble floating above the fountain. 

“It’s been too long, Pearl,” he said, holding his hand out, the bubble landing in his palm.

“You follow me, Lapis, your Diamond is here if you want to go home.” He said, striding out of the room back and back to the beach, to see the Diamonds surrounded by Amethysts, Carnelians, and Jaspers.

“This is what you did to the gems on Earth.” He told them, dispersing the bubble and throwing a glowing gem into the air.


	4. Meeting the aunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my awesome Beta stale_hopes

Pearl formed in the air, her light taking on a humanoid form for a moment, before flickering and shifting. Her arms were split into two sets of wings, shell-like growths appeared on her torso and on her head, over her gem. Her feet formed into bird-like appendages, with razor sharp talons at the ends of her 3 toes, a long tail forming from the base of where her spine would be, and a beak forming under her four eyes. The gems gasped, the Quartzes stepping between her and the Diamonds.

“Hurt her and I'll hurt you,” he warned, and they blinked, their eyes coming to rest on him. The big Jasper started tearing up.

“Pink Diamond?” They asked hesitantly.

He jumped down and replied, “Technically. Now, fix her.”

Pearl turned to him, looking skittish at the sight of the others.

“Fix her? It’s unheard of.”

“You broke every gem on this planet, other than Lapis an I,” he gestured to her as she stepped out of the door. “So, fix Pearl.”

He walked forward, trying to calm the terrified, corrupted Pearl.

“Shh, Pearl, just stay calm.” 

“Just humor her, Yellow.” Blue said, and Yellow stepped forward. 

“Fine, I’ll try to fix your Pearl,” she crouched down, staring at her, her hand glowing yellow as she reached out and lifted the pale gem up, her form shifting back to normal.

“There, all better.”

Pearl opened her mouth, letting out a high pitched scream. 

“She may be too far gone.” Yellow told him.

“Gently, Yellow.” Blue said, pulling the gem away. Blue pressed her hand onto Pearl’s form, and she straightened up and turned towards Steven.

“Rose, have we been discovered?” She asked. 

“So, you knew,” he accused, eyes narrowed.

“Rose, have we been discovered?” She repeated.

His hand glowed pink as he moved forward to touch her and said, “Pearl, it's me.”

She blinked at him, gasping.

“Steven, did you get poofed?” She asked, worried after seeing his new form.

“That was a long time ago, Pearl.”

“You know now... and so do the other Diamonds.” She said, sadly.

“Why did she do it?!” Yellow demanded.

“She loved the Earth, and she wanted to save it from you. You wouldn't listen to Pink Diamond, but she hoped you would be forced to listen to Rose Quartz.”

Blue and Yellow pulled their hands back, and Pearl recorrupted.

“FIX HER!” He yelled up at them.

“How long do you expect us to keep her together, Pink?”

“As long as you can! At least then you'd be good for something!”

“Maybe with White we could make it permanent,” Blue suggested.

“White Diamond?” Steven asked.

“That's a horrible idea.”

“At least she has one.”

“Oh, you be quiet, you've embarrassed us enough.” Yellow sniped back.

“Oh, did I?”

The Quartzes watched on, confused, never having seen the Diamonds argue like this.

“Why is there an army of Amethysts on my doorstep? Why would you bring an army to greet your sister?”

“Do you not remember your Quartzes, Pink?” Blue asked him, confused.

“Sorry, Pearl, things might get heated,” he said, and a pink energy passed through her body,   
poofing her, and a pink bubble surrounded her as she disappeared.

“Try to remember what I’m going to say now: I have no memories beyond 17 years ago.”

The Diamonds gasped, looking at each other and leaning towards him.

“You're playing another game, yes?”

“Yellow, I don't think she is. She seems genuine.”

“But… 17 years, Blue. We didn't conquer our first planets for the first thousand. That's so young.”

The blue aura returned in full, causing a few of the Quartzes to openly sob.

“You don't remember us at all, Pink?”

“It’s Steven, and, no.” A sob escaped Blue.

“Then we'll have to take you to White, she can fix you,” Yellow conceded.

“There’s nothing to fix, and, with the corrupted gems, and now this Cluster, I definitely can't leave Earth.”

“You're really going to be this difficult?”

“I really am,” he affirmed, getting a defiant look in his eyes and grinning.

“I will never allow this planet to die, but I would be willing to take the corrupted gems, all of the corrupted gems, to White Diamond, if that's what it takes to fix them. After we catch and bubble all of them, and deal with the Cluster.”

“Yellow, it's better than forcing her.”

“I want my Cluster, Blue. We need to gain something from this damned colony.”

“You mean Pink Diamond’s colony? So, this planet belongs to me, yes?”

“Yes, this was your first colony,” Yellow agreed.

“Then, since I’m here, even without her memories, what gives you the right to destroy my planet?” Yellow stared at him before groaning.

“Fine, take your Quartzes and complete your little side project. Pearl, call the Peridot and have her fix the galaxy warp. We’ll need the Bismuths and the Era One Peridots to neutralize one of our empire's greatest assets, and all during a shortage too.”

“Yellow, it's worth it to get Pink back, even like this.”

“Did I say you could bring more gems to Earth?” Steven demanded, causing them to stare down at him.

“Oh, now is when you act like a Diamond.” Yellow said, annoyed.

“I'm the most competent person to have this gem,” he countered, and one of the Amethysts snorted. A Jasper elbowed her so hard in the side that she fell over.

“I recognize the Amethysts, but what are the rest of you?” He asked, not turning away from the Diamonds. The Jaspers stepped forward, stating their numbers, and the Carnelian stepped forward, stating hers and wiping her eyes.

“Pick two of them, Pink, they're not to leave your side, and you'll need a new Pearl, of course,” Yellow said.

The pink teenager thought on it, saying, “Fine, I’ll take the big Jasper and the skinny Jasper, I like their stripes. And I don't think I like what you're implying by saying I ‘need’ a Pearl.”

“Every gem of high ranking needs a Pearl by their side, and as a Diamond you get only the very best.”

“You'll find that I have a soft spot for Pearls, so tread carefully,” Blue and Yellow’s Pearls glanced at each other.

“The Amethysts can visit their Kindergarten, I suppose, and I know where you can go but the idiom would be wasted on you.”

“We can go to the Moon Base, Yellow, and use the sphere to find the corrupted gems and bring Pink home.” 

“Of course you have a moon base, next you'll be heading off to your secret volcano lair,” Steven said sarcastically.

“On certain planets, yes.”

“Supervillians,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. “Just stay away from the temple, it's not for Homeworld gems.”

He finally looked away from the Diamonds to see the Jaspers still standing and saluting. 

“Yeah, you don't have to do that,” he said, and their hands moved down by their sides. 

“Are we done, Diamonds?”

“Yes, I think we are for now.” Yellow replied, turning and walking back into her palanquin.

“I would… like to talk with you. I have so many unanswered questions.” Blue told Steven.

“So do I, but I don't have the answers, we need Pearl back for that. She knew Pink best.”

“Yes, I suppose she would, we say so much in front of our Pearls. Pink, even if you don't remember us, we’re so happy to have you back. Yellow is too, she's just not used to anyone opposing her.”

“She’ll learn, I have plans for Homeworld.” Steven remarked, and, with that, he turned, walking away with the Jaspers moving to walk behind him.


	5. kindergarten for a teenager who's never been to school.

Steven walked onto the warp pad, the Japers stepping on just in time as it activated, the trio of gems appearing on Mask Island with a flash. They followed him as he walked briskly toward the beach.

“First things first, you don't answer to Yellow or Blue anymore,” Steven informed them.

“Of course, my Diamond,” they replied in unison.

“My name is Steven.”

“Yes, my Steven.” They said in unison again. 

Sighing, he said, “I'll deal with that later. What weapons do you have? If you're going to try to fight for me, I need to know what you're working with.”

The bigger Jasper answered quickly, “A helmet my... Steven, and I don't know what Skinny has, I doubt she can fight. You should switch her out with another Jas-,”

“Quiet or I’ll switch you out,” Steven cut in. “Now, Skinny, was it? What's your weapon?”

“It's a spear,” she told him, quietly. 

“Pearl had a spear, it's an elegant weapon from what I remember, fitting.”

She smiled at the praise, “Thank you, my Steven,”

“Drop the my, it’s just Steven. It's basically my identifier, if that helps you understand,”

“Yes, Steven.” Skinny said.

“Better, now, you answer to me, correct? You're not going to tattle on me to the other Diamonds?”

“We’re loyal,” the big Jasper piped in. “We mourned you during and after the war, we won't risk losing you again.”

“For now, that will have to do. I'll teach you how to rebel later,” he said, sitting down on the warm sand.

“Whatever you did for Pink doesn't apply to me, don't touch the humans. Don't colonize or build your life-sucking Kindergartens. If you see anyone attempting this, stop them, even if they’re Diamonds.”

The two of them blinked owlishly, turning to each other, and then back.

“My Diamond?”

“Steven?” They asked him, confused.

“The life on this planet is protected by me, any loss of it due to Gem kind is to be taken as a personal attack on me. Do you understand?”

They nodded their understanding together.

Happy with this, Steven continued, “Good, I won’t need you guarding me, but moving around will be easier with the Diamonds assured of my safety. That’ll be your main purpose for now, to keep the others off of my back. I’m used to a great deal of freedom in my day-to-day life now, and I refuse to give that up.”

They nodded again, stars in their eyes at the thought of helping their lost Diamond. He rested his chin on his palm, thinking, “The green ship, what is it doing?” 

“Checking on the Cluster’s progress at the Alpha Kindergarten,” Jasper responded.

“The big purple one?” 

“Yes, that one.” She affirmed.

“Good, lets go greet them. I want a look around that ship.”

He stood again, the gems following him back onto the warp pad, and then back to the beach by the temple. Both Diamond ships were gone, and the Amethysts were loading into a smaller ship resting on the sand.

“Amethysts, I need a ride to the Kindergarten,” he called out, landing in the sand near them. All of them stumbled over themselves to salute.

“You don't need to do that.” The teen said, waving it off.

“Will I fit?” He asked, looking at the ship they were loading into.

“Of course,” one of them said, only to get elbowed.

“Stop that,” Steven admonished the other gem who had elbowed her. “I need to get to the Kindergarten right away, so let’s go.”

They shuffled in, and he walked behind them, finding the ship bigger on the inside than he had expected. The gems looked at the big Jasper expectantly, no one taking the pilot seat. 

“Are you their pilot?” He asked her. 

“I'm the highest ranking Quartz, piloting always falls to me.” She said smugly. He looked to the small Carnelian.

“Want to try?” She nodded, stars in her eyes, as she ran to the chair. Steven gave the glaring Jasper a warning side eye as the door slammed shut and the ship lifted into the air. 

“So, what are your numbers?” He asked the Quartzes gathered, who sounded off.

“I’m 8XL!” A dark purple Amethyst shouted, her wild hair bouncing around.

“I’m 8XN.” Another lighter Amethyst said, her gem gleaming from her forehead.

“Where’s 8XM?” Steven asked, already having an idea. 

“She never emerged.” 8XL answered, sounding sad.

“Close to the ground?” He guessed.

“Yeah, did she finally emerge?!” One of them asked excitedly.

“A while ago, and she was amazing,” he told them, eyes softening. “She was even shorter than your Carnelian. Fought with a whip.”

“A disgrace.” Jasper muttered under her breath.

Steven turned towards her, slamming his hand into the wall beside her head, denting the metal. He leaned over to look her in the eyes with his own, which were now blazing. 

“I don't know what it's like on Homeworld, but there's nothing wrong with a gem being different. Understand?” He stated, more than asking, voice dangerous.

She nodded, her orange eyes wide. All of the other gems looked on, shocked, and Carnelian and Skinny smiled to themselves. Steven pulled away, feeling the ship touching down, and watched the door open. He pulled away from Jasper and walked out to see the green hand next to a Diamond shaped hole.

“I'm gonna go to the ship's control center, someone grab the pilot and bring her to me.” He commanded, stepping out of the ship and walking towards the hand.

The teen leaped up onto the palm, a bubble forming around him and pulling him inside the ship. He pressed his hand against the bubble, pink spreading as he took control of it, directing it towards the control center of the ship. The bubble disappeared, leaving him in a windowed room with a chair and an interface like the one he saw on the last ship.

He walked to the seat, sliding it back as he sat in it, and pressed his hands into the glowing screens that appeared. His eyes lit up, lines of information visible on them, and he looked through the information available about Earth, glad to finally have information that wasn’t second-hand accounts and wall glyphs.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Unhand me, you clods!” He heard a voice screech, pulling his hands free.

“I recognize that voice, you’re the Red Eye pilot,” Steven said, and she froze up in the approaching Quartzes’ hands.

“The Peridot you requested, my Diamond.”

“I'm surprised they didn’t shatter you, from what I’ve gathered, blasting a Diamond with a Red Eye would be looked down upon.” Their grips tightened and the big Jasper’s helmet appeared.

“Permission to shatter her, my Diamond?” Jasper bit out, and Peridot let out a startled eep.

“No, let her go,” he commanded and they looked at him questioningly. “Look at her, she's terrified. Drop her.”

They finally complied, Skinny summoning her spear as they dropped her, ready to shatter her at the slightest wrong move. The green gem caught herself, her limb enhancers landing heavily against the ship.

“So, they gave you a new ship for blasting me?” He asked her, looking around.

“N-no, my Diamond,” She said, straightening up and saluting him.

“They gave me command of this ship as a reward for finding you and making sure they got the footage.”

“So, what is it that you do? I know what the Jaspers are supposed to be, strong and beautiful, but what purpose are you forced to serve?” The aforementioned gems blushed and Peridot gulped.

“I-I am a technician and a certified Kindergartener.”

“A Kindergartener... so it’s safe for me to assume you know everything about gems and how they’re made?” She nodded her affirmative and he grinned. 

“Then you'll be useful, I myself have only a vague idea of how gem creation occurs, and, as a certified Kindergartener, I'm sure you could help me understand the… let’s say, finer points of the process.” 

“Y-yes, my diamond,” she agreed.

“Good, I was told you were here to check on the Cluster’s progress. How long do we have to neutralize it?”

“Given the progress of the smaller fusion experiments, we have a few months at most.”

“Smaller experiments?! You forced more shattered gems together other than the Cluster?” He asked, holding back his anger. 

“N-not me, my Diamond. I hadn’t even emerged yet!” She shouted quickly.

“So, you're young,” Steven deduced. “How young?”

“Only 300, my Diamond,”

“So young for a gem, yet far older than me.” 

“F-forgive me, my Diamond, but you emerged in Era One. I don't understand.”

“The first Pink Diamond emerged in Era One, I,” he paused. “‘Emerged’ seventeen Earth years ago.” 

“Seventeen?!” Peridot all but screeched. “That's so new, you must be joking!” 

“Watch it.” Jasper warned the green gem.

“I like her, she's got spirit,” Steven grins.

Peridot’s cheeks tinged a dark green at the statement.

“You Homeworld gems aren't used to compliments, are you? No, I suppose you wouldn't be. Did you get your information before I had you brought here?”

“Yes, my Diamond, I managed to download it all before these clods grabbed me.” Peridot said, directing the insult to the two Jaspers.

“Perfect. Now, how many gem fusions were made, and how many managed to emerge?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“None have emerged yet my Diamond, and there were 49 fusions put into place before the final cluster was created,”

“49? The Amethysts will have their hands full, but I suppose catching and bubbling them as they emerge will keep them out of trouble. If they're anything like my Amethyst, it'll do the planet good to keep them occupied.”

“You aren't wrong, my Diamond. That's why one of the first things we build on new colonies is a sky arena-- to keep the Quartzes from breaking things.”

“Ours was destroyed,” Steven told her, frowning briefly. “Best not to look into it, Jasper can you go get the Quartzes?”

“Of course, my diamond.” She said, saluting once more, giving the Peridot one last glare before turning and stalking down the hall.

Steven watched her get farther away before turning to the other Jasper, “You can put your spear away, Skinny, even if she wanted to, there's not much she can do to harm me,”

She looked at him with a worried expression, reluctant to follow through on the suggestion.

“I’m apparently from the strongest class of gems, Skinny, do you really think I need to be protected?” 

“You're right, a Peridot couldn't even touch you.” She conceded as her spear disappeared and Peridot let out a relieved breath.

“See, much better. Now, on to other matters. I want you to pour over those files and give me a list of all of the gem artifacts left on world. If I have to leave this planet, it'll only be once all of the corrupted gems and dangerous gem tech has been taken care of. You can help me make this process faster.”

“We live to serve you,” she saluted again. “My Diamond, I'll do whatever I can to help you return to Homeworld.” 

“I know you will, you gems are so predictable.” He teased, distantly hearing footsteps.

“Best behaviour!” The teen heard the big, buff cheeto puff yell.

“Speaking of predictable,” he turned, seeing the Quartzes. “I have a task for you, if I suddenly have an army I'm not going to let it go to waste.”

They looked at each other, not having had a proper job in thousands of years.

“There are fusion experiments throughout the Kindergarten, gems shattered during the war and forcibly fused together. We're going to find them and bubble them all, and Peridot here will be able to tell us where they are.” They all turned to her and she looked to Steven for guidance, who only raised an eyebrow.

“I doubt technicians are usually able to lead groups, but I trust that you'll be able to start this without me.” 

“Yes, my Diamond.” Peridot said, holding back her retort, her fingers shifting into a screen that displayed a schematic of the Kindergarten.

Steven walked back to the captain's chair and reconnected with the ship, ready to get started.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is as close of a reading as I can get on all of the Homeworld technology that was lost on Earth during the rebellion," Peridot said, her finger screen floating in front of her and Steven. He reached out and plucked it away from her arm to look at curiously.

"Can you feel me holding your fingers?" He asked.

"Yes, my Diamond." She responded, slightly confused by his odd behavior.

"This isn't hard light," he observed. "Are these your actual hands?"

"No, my Diamond, these are my limb enhancers."

Steven narrowed his eyes at the screen, "It says that Pink Diamond's ship should still be here, is it another hand?"

"No, my Diamond." One of the Quartzes cut in, laughs ringing from the rowdy group.

"What is it then?"

"It's a set of legs." Jasper says, rolling her eyes in response to the group's humor.

"With high heels!" Another Quartz blurted out, delighted.

"And a giant pink butt!" Carnelian yelled, the Famethyst started laughing so hard that tears were forming in their eyes.

"You're joking?" Steven asked, looking towards Skinny and Jasper who only shook their heads.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he said, "Let's ignore that one for now, what's the hourglass?"

"It's a prototype time travel device." Peridot responded, eyeing the still laughing Quartzes.

"Not in a state of mind to be near that," the teen murmured, scrolling farther down the list and dragging lines through items he had seen bubbled.

"I'm going to need something I can take with me. I'm sure a natural technician like yourself would have no trouble coming up with something."

"I should be able to find you something, my Diamond."

"Great," he said, looking over to see her staring at him as if expecting something.

"You need to give her permission to leave your side, my Diamond." Skinny told him, noting his confusion.

"Of course I do. You can go." He dismissed Peridot and she saluted once more, turning and walking away. When she had left, he took a second to regather his thoughts.

"I like her." He noted turning towards the Amethysts.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go after those experiments!" They all cheered in response, a green sphere surrounding Steven and transporting him onto the large palm, followed soon after by the Quartzes.

"We need to try to get the gems before they form, I don't want a bunch of hurting gems running around the planet looking for their missing pieces," their leader instructed them, serious once again.

"Yes, my Diamond," they all said in unison and he let out a sigh.

"You can call me Steven, I'll explain the rest later, but that's what I will be called."

"Yes, my Steven."

"No 'my' Steven, just Steven."

"Yes, Steven." They all chorused back, not unlike a class of young students parroting their teacher.

"Better, now, you know where they are, get to it." He said, pointing out toward the land surrounding them. They split into groups of twos and threes and set out, leaving only him and the two Jaspers again.

"I should have them put a warp pad here." He noted to himself, glancing around at the bare ground. Steven followed after a group of Amethysts, his Jasper guards following after them.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven and the Amethysts rounded a corner, finding a large portion of the wall blown out.

"Looks like this one's emerged," he observed, squinting at the hole.

The Quartzes quickly surrounded him before he could move forward, as if to protect him. He lifted one of them up gently by the back of the neck, moving her, and causing a yelp to escape the surprised mauve Amethyst.

"Don't do that." He told her, setting her off to the side.

Before they could react, the ground started rumbling. Hearing movement, he turned around to see a multicolored amalgamation of gems coming towards them.

"Disgusting." He sneered as it roared at him, revealing a maw of razor sharp teeth with what, oddly, seemed to be scraps of cloth. The Quartzes' weapons materialized as they launched themselves towards the gem. Steven watched as it caught their weapons, and he quickly turned to the Jaspers.

"You want to help them?" They nodded, rushing into the fray. He jumped into the air, landing on the edge of the cliff face and followed the palm prints he saw farther up, finding torn apart tents and shattered equipment thrown around the area.

"Hello?" He called out.

"We're in here!" A strained voice yelled, and he followed it to a flipped over truck. Shrinking to his more human size, Steven rushed over to it and pulled the dented door off. Looking inside, he found a dark haired woman huddled against a red haired man, both were covered in blood, and their eyes widened as they took him in. The combination of his inhuman coloring and his eyes caused them to shift, trying to move away from him in fear. The woman screamed out in pain at the movement, and Steven's eyes were drawn to the crushed remains of what must have once been an arm with a belt pulled tight around it.

"I'm not like that other one, I won't hurt you." He said, holding his hand out and the girl stared at him cautiously before moving to look at his hand, tentatively taking it, and letting him help her out of the truck. He supported her weight and set her on a large rock, the man following after them.

"Where did it go?" She asked, frantically looking around.

"In the canyon, it's being handled,"

"Being handled?! It's a monster!" She shouted in panic.

"No, it's an alien." Steven said matter-of-factly, lifting the girl's crushed arm and pulling off the belt.

"What are you doing?!" The man yelled out in panic, moving to grab his arm. Steven pulled out of his grip, trying to remain calm.

"Don't grab me," he warned him, eyes flashing, turning back towards the injured girl.

"I don't get many chances to work with human flesh, so bear with me."

His hands glowed pink as he pressed them against the torn limb, all three watching as it was overtaken by a bright, pink glow, taking on a color similar to Steven's own, and the torn pieces knit together in light pink scars.

The humans stared at her arm in shock as the pink teen hummed, "It worked."

"W-what are you?" She asked, staring at her arm.

"As of this morning, I'm the new owner of Earth," he deadpanned, standing up and wiping his bloody hands on his pants. He turned back towards the cliff in time to see an orange hand place itself over the edge, Jasper pulling herself up, followed by Skinny.

"And those are my babysitters." Steven muttered, turning away from them and striding over to their truck, flipping the frame that creaked as it was righted. His hands glowed pink and the same glow as before encompassed the metal as it straightened itself out, sans the door.

"You should go now. That one was the first of 49, call any of the others in the Kindergarten and they'll make them leave." The man walked over to the truck, inspecting it in awe, and the girl came to stand in front of Steven.

"What's your name?"

"Steven Universe." He answered, becoming surprised when she hugged him, suddenly burying her head into his chest.

"Thank you so much," his shirt suddenly felt wet. "I thought I was going to die friendless and alone." She cried harder onto his shirt.

"Sounds like you need to change something then." He suggested..

"You're right," she pulled away, wiping her eyes. "How can I find you?"

"Go to Beach City and ask anyone, I'm not hard to spot," Steven lightly joked.

"Thank you." She told him again, running towards the truck and getting in as the engine turned over.

"It sounds better than when I bought it…" the man noted in surprise, shifting it into gear and speeding away. Steven turned, meeting the Jaspers and seeing an amalgamation of gem shards in the big one's palm.

She held it out to him, looking uncomfortable, "My Steven."

"Any shatterings?" He asked, reaching out and taking the gem. She shook her head gravely to signal a no.

"I'd try to heal you, but I might just make things worse." He said to it and to himself softly, bubbling the gem and sending it away. He looked over to see the Amethysts he had followed nearing them.

"You two, move on to the next emergence site and bubble the gems to bring to me. I don't want these gems getting misplaced."

"Yes, my Steven." They say, saluting and rushing off. Steven's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket, reading the screen.

"Someone's at the temple," he opened up an app, pulling up a video that showed the residents of Beach City gathered at the opening.

"Great, well Jaspers, let's go greet my neighbors." He said unenthusiastically, heading back towards the cliff, walking over, and jumping down.

"We're taking the ship, Skinny can fly us back." The half-Diamond said, and they walked in silence, the big Jasper glaring out of the corner of her eyes at Skinny who just grinned back.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship touched down outside of the temple, the door opened and Steven walked out to see all of Beach City, as small as it was, gathered.

"Why are you here?" He asked while crossing his arms, already knowing the answer.

"The giant hands, Universe. Pointing fingers makes me very nervous," Dewey replied while tugging on his shirt collar, stepping forward. The Jaspers walked past Steven, standing between the two.

"My aunts came to visit, is that illegal now?" He challenged, all sass.

"Your aunts? Like the tall one, the purple one, and the pretty one?"

"No, like my mother's actual older sisters,"

"But you can't land spaceships on the beach!" He yelled, exasperated by Steven's blunt answers.

"Watch your tone." Jasper warned him gruffly and he gulped, suddenly taking in her tall form and stepping back.

"I am the Mayor, Universe, and this beach is part of Beach City."

"This temple is far older than Beach City, this is gem business so butt out." The teen bit out, moving to walk past, only for all of the citizens to rush in front of him.

"What's going on, Steven?" Nanafue asked him, peering up at his tall figure in concern.

"I'm trying to keep intergalactic queens from killing the planet, but Mayor Dewey's upset about some ships on his beach and how it'll hurt his reputation," he spat out, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the audacity of the older man.

"We all know that the only reason he's Mayor is because no one else is willing to run a town that is constantly attacked by aliens." He stated, murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the crowd, with Steven pointedly ignoring one shout of "SNEEPLE!" from Ronaldo.

"That's not true, I was elected fair and square by the great people of this city." Dewey said defensively, only to shrink when Jasper glared at him.

"As the only person on the ballot and in a town of 15, half of which can't even vote yet," Steven said, scoffing. "I'm going inside now, and I'm leaving the Jaspers at the door. The ships won't be back today, so I suggest going back to your homes."

He walked past the crowd, the temple door opening and slamming shut behind him, and the Jaspers each coming to stand on the sides of the doors.


	7. always a good read

Steven sat against a simulated wall, staring at what his house once was, warm and empty all at once.

“Room, show me my mother,” he commanded and Rose Quartz appeared in front of him. 

“No, not Rose. I want to see my mother, Pink Diamond. I saw her in the Centipeedle’s mind.” 

Rose didn't move. 

“Show me!” He ordered, and she finally shifted, growing taller, her gem shifting around to a familiar shape and position on her stomach. Steven stood up, coming to a stop in front of Pink Diamond, taller than her by a few good feet. 

“I hate you,” Steven tells her. She didn't move or react, but he knew she wouldn't.

“I hope you're watching from inside of me, because I want you to know that I hate you for what you've done. You chose to be a general and stand behind a false face when you could have changed everything as Pink Diamond. You could have saved the gems, and maybe dad would still be alive if you never existed.” He spat at her, the implied ‘if I never existed’ being left unsaid.

“You don't believe that last one.” It responded, stone faced, and Steven looked away.

“Room, get her out of my sight, and, if I ever ask to see her again, make a copy of me and have it slap some sense into me.” Pink dispersed into a pink cloud and Steven sighed. 

“Room, show me the real door,” he said, the door appearing and the two Jaspers peeking through the door frame.

“Any contact?” Their pink leader asked, walking through the door and the Jaspers falling into step behind him.

“No contact, my Diamond." Jasper answered gruffly.

“So things are either going perfectly or something’s gone horrifically wrong.” Steven said, tone pessimistic as he shrank down and started heading towards the city.

“Don’t hurt anyone, try not to break anything, and, big Jasper, try not to insult anyone based on their looks.”

“Yes, my Steven.” She responded as they reached the paved road and walked past the Big Donut.

Moving farther down the boardwalk, they all headed towards Fish Stew Pizza. He pushed the door open with a pink hand, causing the bell to ring cheerfully.

“Oh, hey, Steven!” Kiki greeted.

“Hi, Kiki, one large pizza to go.”

“Sure, Steven. Will that be enough for your… friends?” She asked, looking cautiously at the two orange gems flanking him.

“It’ll be enough, they don't need to eat.” Steven assured her, waving a hand dismissively.

“Okay, that'll be 15.98.” She told him, and he walked closer to the counter to pay, gesturing for the Jaspers to sit in a booth.

After he had handed over the cash, Steven sat next to Skinny, with Jasper sitting down with a thump in front of them. Having heard her sister talk to Steven, Jenny emerged from the back and pulled a chair up to the open side of the booth.

“So, who are your new friends?" She asked, leaning forward and causing her large earrings to swing with her head movement.

"Jasper and Jasper.” He said, indicating the two of them.

“Were they in those big hands?” Jenny asked, voice lowering conspiratorially.

“Yeah, that would be them,” he confirmed.

“And they have the same name?” 

“It's the kind of gem they are, which are Jaspers.”

“And what are you?” She asked, taking in his pink complexion and trying to come up with a guess.

“She’s Pink Diamond.” The large Jasper answered quickly, her gaze seeming to cut through Jenny.

“I'm a Pink Diamond,” he corrected her. “And don't let it slip to Ronaldo, I'm only telling you because the only people I think you'd tell for sure are the Cool Kids and Kiki.”

“That’s pretty accurate,” she agreed. “So, one has a gem as a nose and the other has one on her stomach. Do you have a gem?” She asked, looking him up and down curiously.

“Yeah, it’s on my stomach too.” Steven replied, his hand moving to rest on said gem that was hidden by his shirt.

“Can I see it?”

“You want me to take my shirt off?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, I do! Come on, pink boy, take it off, I have got to see this.”

He sighed, pulling his shirt up to reveal his gem, the diamond gleaming brightly from the reflected fluorescent lighting in the restaurant. 

“Damn, thats a big diamond!” She exclaimed in awe, and the Quartzes looked at the diamond before sharing a look with each other.

Seeing the look, he dropped his shirt quickly to ask, “How long did it take the town to rally and approach the temple?”

"A few hours, Dewey's upset with you by the way,” she informed him as she leaned back, a small smirk forming on her lips.

“Good, I'm already dealing with three unfit leaders as is. Dewey was just unlucky enough that he also happens to be unfit for his position. Although, I have to admit, he is a lot easier to deal with,” he admitted to her, and she eyed him warily. 

“You're not going to kill Buck’s dad, right?”

“No, I don't hurt humans, and I've already told them humans are off limits.”

“You've... told them?”

“They can't go against my orders at the moment. I’m working on it,” the teen said with a sigh.

“That sounds awful, they have to do everything you say?”

“We were created to serve Steven.” Skinny piped up, not looking up from where her hands rested on the table.

“That's a lot to take in.” Jenny muttered, sounding a little overwhelmed.

“You don't know the half of it.” 

The bell gave another cheerful ring and Steven looked over to see Ronaldo entering.

“Empty your pockets,” he commanded immediately, and Ronaldo stared at him for a bit before pulling a potato out of his pocket and placing it on a table. After a short glare from Steven, he turned and absconded.

“What happened between you and Ronaldo anyways? You used to at least humor him.” 

“He hit me with a potato, it didn't hurt much, but, damn, if it didn’t piss me off.”

“That does sound like him, his blog’s funny though.”

“His theories always involve sneeple.” Steven deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

“Can you prove it’s not?” She teased.

"Actually, yeah, I can,” he said, pulling out his wallet. “It’s not ‘sneeple’ behind everything, funnily enough, most of his theories are misunderstood gem artifacts and recorded history of Earth’s invasion.” Steven continued, pulling out a dollar and placing it flat on the table, gesturing to the gem.

“Look familiar?" 

Her eyes widened, “That's really cool."

"Steven!" Kiki called out and he stood up, the Jaspers copying his movements.

“Later, Jenny.” the Jaspers following after him as he grabbed the pizza from the pickup area.

“Thanks, Kiki.” The pink teen told the other twin, walking out the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven handed Skinny the pizza box before lifting the panel of his father's storage unit, opening the box, and grabbing a slice.

“Eat if you want, but you'll need to shapeshift a digestive system.”

Seeing an old health book sitting on top of one of the many piles in the crowded unit, he grabbed it and handed it to her, taking back the box and setting it on top of a set of bongo drums. She opened it slowly, her eyes widening at the graphs on the pages.

“This is what's inside of humans?” She asked in horror.

“Yeah,” he said absentmindedly, moving boxes around and looking for something. The bigger Jasper stepped closer to Skinny and looked over her shoulder.

“Pitiful creatures.” She muttered as Skinny flipped the page.

Steven found another book and set it off to the side for later. 

“Got it!” He announced, pulling a box out and opening it to reveal Greg’s shirts. He took a bite of pizza and pushed the box out of the unit with his other hand.

“Limited edition Mr. Universe merch.” He told them, pulling a black shirt with a bright yellow star out of the box and tossing it to Skinny. He finished off the pizza and got to work on looking for a shirt in the other Jasper’s size. 

“I don't want to stare at yellow and blue diamonds all the time, so, for now, it’s star shirts for y’all,” he explained, reaching the bottom of the box and finally finding a properly sized shirt. 

“Here.” He directed to Jasper, tossing it to her.

“Image modifiers not bonded to your body-- weird.” Skinny remarked, putting the book aside and pulling the shirt over her head. Jasper hesitantly followed her lead and tugged hers on too. 

“Jasper, go grab the ship,”

“But, my Diamond-,”

“If you're about to imply that I need to be guarded then shut it, go get the ship. It wasn't a question.” Steven interrupted, causing Jasper to tense and position her arms into a salute.

“My Diamond.” The orange gem said, quickly turning and leaving.

“So, do you want to try eating?” The teen asked Skinny when Jasper was out of earshot. She nodded hesitantly, so Steven reached over and opened the book to flip to a diagram of the digestive system.

“You'll need to shapeshift these parts. It's a human digestive system,” he informed her, and she stared at it intensely for a moment before her torso glowed slightly.

“This feels strange,” she muttered, and he opened the box for her to pull out a slice.

“Like this.” He instructed, taking a bite and chewing it slowly. She copied him, her eyes widening at the taste.

Steven made a show of swallowing it, not wanting her to spit it out into his storage locker. She copied him again, her swallow seeming slightly forced. 

“That's… not bad.” Skinny remarked in surprise, a small smile forming on her face as she continued to chew.

“It's why I still bother eating, the taste is worth it,” her diamond said, amused at her reaction to food.

“Now, the reason I sent Jasper away is because I wanted to talk to you in private. The other Jasper seems like a bigot. She mocks you and the Carnellion for being different, doesn't she?” 

She nodded in confirmation, arms crossing across her new shirt.

“If she takes it too far, tries to intimidate you or any other gem, you have my permission to poof her any way you can and you bring her gem to me.”

“Why? She's perfect!” She argued, confusion marking her features.

“There's no such thing as perfect,” he retorted. 

“The Diamonds are perfect, you're perfect.”

Steven scoffed, “Perfect? I'm a mess. And I’d assume the other Diamonds are too.” 

“Look, I don’t give pep talks anymore, I'm not the happy-go-lucky human I once was. But one thing I do know is that the only opinion of you that matters is your own, and you need to learn to love and respect yourself,” he told her, hearing the ship approaching. 

“Times up.” Steven handed her the box of pizza and the anatomy book before grabbing his book and pulling it shut. The ship opened up in front of them, allowing Steven and Skinny to walk inside. Steven let his form return to normal with a deep sigh of relief. 

“Take me to the moon.” He commanded Jasper as the door closed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven stepped out of the ship onto the lunar surface, feeling his body adjust to the low gravity.

He walked towards the door, Skinny opening it up for him. He stepped out slowly and took in the large murals of the four Diamonds.

“You two stay down here, and one of you scratch that out.” He said, gesturing to Pink Diamond’s visage.

He started to walk up the stairs to find the Diamonds, who were in the throne room. Yellow was looking uncomfortable from where she had shrunk into Pink Diamond’s seat, Blue standing behind her.

Steven cleared his throat and they turned to look at him.

“Oh, hello, Pink.” Blue greeted happily.

“My name is Steven,” he corrected her, watching as Yellow stood to shapeshift back.

“Have you finally come to your senses and decided to return to Homeworld?” Yellow asked, her tone condescending.

“No, but I have decided to let you bring your Bismuths and Peridots. However, I want the Lapis first, along with a few other concessions.”

“Oh, and what do you want?”

“First of all, you'll only be bringing enough gems to save the gem architecture that is already collapsing on Earth and to deal with the Cluster,” he started, moving towards the center of the room.

“Okay,” Yellow agreed slowly, curious. 

“Good, I'll fix the galaxy warp and you can get started on your part. I'll also take the Quartzes once the Kindergarten is cleared and then I’ll start on my part.” Steven said before startling slightly as they heard a crash from downstairs.

“Hmm, the Lapis is back.” Yellow noted.

“That didn't sound good, Yellow.” Blue said nervously as the sound of Quartzes screaming could be heard.

“She found the Jaspers,” he said, unsure of how to react.

The noise stopped and Lapis walked up the stairs, both Jaspers encased in water and suspended in midair.

“My Diamonds,” she said, her eyes widening when she saw Steven’s tall figure.

“Are you okay?” He asked her, to her surprise.

“Yes, my Diamond, I’m unharmed.”

“Okay, then let the Jaspers out.” 

“But they were breaking the mural,” she told him. 

“What?!” Blue and Yellow exclaimed.

“They were doing what I told them to, I don't want to have to look at her every time I come   
here.” 

Yellow sighed, holding the bridge of her nose as tears began to pool in the corner of Blue’s eyes.

“Calm down, Blue, the mural was poorly made anyways, Pink didn’t even wear her hair like that in Era One.” Yellow told her, trying to stop her tears from falling. 

“You're right, it's just that we've already lost so many of her treasures.” Blue acquiesced, rubbing her eyes.

“Put a pin in that, we’ll revisit it later. Lapis, drop the Jaspers.” Steven commanded. 

“Oh, yeah.” She said, shrugging as she dropped them and they glared at her. 

“And pull the water out of their shirts, I don't want them to start to smell.”

She waved her hand and the glaring Jaspers were now dry. 

“Lapis Lazuli, you now belong to Pink Diamond.” Blue said, and Lapis looked between the two.

“A Lapis on a planet that is 71 percent water will be a great tool.” Yellow muttered to herself, raising her hand to her chin in thought. 

“Yeah, sure, that's totally why I asked for her,” he replied, turning and rolling his eyes.

“Call your Bismuths to the galaxy warp, I'll greet them when they arrive.” He stalked out of the room and down the stairs, the Jaspers rushing to keep up and Lapis flying near his shoulder. Skinny opened the door and he made his way towards the ship, the door opening automatically.

“Can you find the galaxy warp with this thing?”

“Yes, my Diamond.” Jasper answered him, sitting in the captain’s seat and closing the door, the ship taking off towards Earth. 

“If I may ask my Diamond, why do you want the Lapis?” 

“I wanted her near me for a reason, you don't need to know it just yet.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven stepped out onto the galaxy warp and walked towards the center, stepping up onto the cracked warp pad. Kneeling down and licking his palms, he slammed them onto the crystal structure, engulfing it in a pink glow as it knit itself back together. He stepped back off of the warp pad, now waiting. 

“If anything other than a Bismuth or a Peridot steps through, poof them.” Steven said as it lit up.

A group of Peridots appeared, all of which were of various shades of green and heights. They quickly stepped off of the platform, scanning it, as a group of Bismuths arrived. Their rainbow dreads varied in lengths and patterns, each with a Diamond on one shoulder.

Jasper made a noise to get their attention and they all looked in her direction, surprised when they made eye contact with a dead Diamond, who seemingly suddenly appeared on a planet soon to be destroyed.

“You're here to restore the already existing gem architecture and to disable the forsaken geo-weapon called the Cluster. If you don’t, I’ll do everything within my power to make sure that Blue, Yellow, and I are still on planet when it emerges.” Steven said, pink eyes glittering dangerously. They stared at him with wide eyes, shocked.

“You better get started, you can start on the Sea Spire and use it as a base of operations. The Moon Goddess Statue has it frozen, but it’s in rough shape." The group nodded their understanding.

“Why were you scanning the warp pad?” He asked the Peridots. 

“It’s... so old, my Diamond.” One of the taller ones replies, the others nodding in agreement.

“It’s thousands of years outdated,” he tells them, watching as they took in the ancient architecture with renewed shock.

“We are not colonizing this planet. You will not interact with the life of this planet if I’m not present, understand?” They nodded their understanding once again.

“Good, Bismuths, take one of the warp pads and get to work. The faster we get finished, the faster all four Diamonds end up back on Homeworld. Peridots, get into the ship, we’re taking you to your sister so you can figure out how to take care of the Cluster.” The teen told them, clapping to hurry them up, and the two groups mobilized swiftly. The Peridots moved towards the ship and the Bismuths moved onto a warp pad and teleported away in a flash of bright light. Steven turned his attention towards Lapis.

“Stay here and keep anyone from coming through, I’ll send two Amethysts to replace you later and you can meet up with us.” She nodded, looking around at her temporary station, as he stepped onto the ship.

“I won't let you get trapped again.” Steven told her as the door closed, and, for some odd reason, she believed him. Lapis’ form relaxed as she stood and watched as the ship took off into the air. Steven looked at the Peridots who all stared back at him for a moment. 

“How are you alive?” One of them asks, the others moving to cover her mouth frantically. 

“Pink Diamond was Rose Quartz,” he deadpanned, tired of having to repeat it.

“Make a note of it in however Homeworld shares data, Diamond level authorization.” He sat against the wall and rested his head back, watching them take notes.

“Are your limbs false?” He asked, remembering his earlier encounter with the first Peridot he’d met.

“Era Two Peridots come out small.” Jasper butts in to explain before they could respond.

“So there are hundreds of small, adorable, green nerds on Homeworld? Are they not supposed to be small?”

“Era One Peridots are around six feet tall,” the orange gem said, gulping nervously before she continued. “E-Ever since your supposed demise, Homeworld has had a shortage of materials, gems are smaller and weaker than the First Era gems.”

"I don't know how gems are made.” Steven admitted blankly, and the gathered gems looked between themselves, murmuring. 

“You didn't emerge knowing?” One asked.

“I didn't ‘emerge’ knowing how to sit up,” he tells them, and the big Jasper choked on nothing, Skinny covering a snort.

“I don't have memories of a planet other than the Earth, and I'd crush your gems before I let you hurt it. You can spread the word on that too.” He warned them, feeling the ship land.

Standing in one fluid motion, he moved out from the ship, seeing the Amethysts surrounding Peridot, her hand raised ready to fire on them.

“Look, Peridot, I brought you backup, looks like you'll need it.” He gestured to the group of Peridots behind him, and the Amethysts summoned their weapons, ready for a fight. The Diamond cleared his throat and they all looked towards him.

“What happened?” He asks a short haired, lavender Amethyst, watching the Peridots as they stepped out of the ship. Steven took in the gem’s weapons and the ball of energy forming at the ends of her fingers. 

“She wouldn't stop calling us clods!” She accused and one of the Peridots scoffs.

“That pebble loves calling other gems clods.”

“Says the Zeta Kindergarten clod herself!” Peridot snarked back, taking her eyes off the Amethysts long enough for them to rush her and grab her arms. A blast went off as a result, and Steven slapped it out of the air before it hit him, causing everyone to freeze. A gem having nearly struck a Diamond was unprecedented.

“Let her go and put away the weapons,” he demanded, the entertainment of the situation having worn off.

“Peridot, you're in charge of the other Peridots since you know what we're going to accomplish, and stop calling the Amethysts clods when there's 19 more of them than you.”

“HA! Even the Diamonds know ‘clod’ is better than ‘pebble’!”

“Human curses are more creative,” he said offhandedly, turning to the Quartzes.

“Is there anything else that I should know about other than the fusion experiments?”

“Some humans were poking around near the first emergence site, we saw some red and blue flashing lights.” 

“That's great,” Steven said sarcastically. “Humans poking around means about as much trouble as gems doing it. Skinny, take the Amethysts and go send the bubbles to the Moonbase. I’ll see if the humans are still hanging around.” He clapped and they all rushed off to follow his orders. The big Jasper moved to follow Steven.

“You're staying at the bottom of the cliff, I'm just going up to take a look.”

They walked through the Kindergarten, Steven shrinking to his more human form and jumping up the side of the cliff. He caught the lip of the edge and pulled himself up to see bright, yellow police tape surrounding the site, along with a hastily constructed lab tent in place of the ones that had been torn apart by the corrupted gem. Immediately, alarms started going off obnoxiously and he sighed.

“Motion detectors.” He remarked to himself, casually flicking a ball of pink energy at the alarm, causing it to spark wildly before giving out. The pink hybrid walked towards the broken open lab.

Steven stepped through the hole, licking his hand and healing it as he walked by. He sat at the now functioning computer, finding an environmental study on the total lack of nutrients in the area. Reading over the study, he pored over their theories on the strange, human shaped holes that ran across the cliffs. He closed the first one and opened the second, going over it too, before closing it and opening older scientific studies on the area that went back a long time. Steven read over these as well, when he heard the sounds of a far off car approaching. He pulled the tower out from the computer before bubbling it and sending it to the Quartz’s ship as he heard the car pull up. The teen opened the tent to see the police SUV that had pulled up as he stepped out.

“You're here about the alarm, aren't you?”

They shone their lights on him and the oldest of the two men sighed. 

“Damn hippies.”

“What are you doing here?” The other officer asked. 

“I needed to get my paper from the computer. I couldn't even get out of class for an animal attack, and I can't afford to retake it if I fail.” Steven lied easily, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing. The older one accepted it, sighing again.

“Where's your car?” The younger of the two asks.

“Connie took the car, I caught a ride from the hotel I was staying at.”

They took in Steven’s form for a moment suspiciously, before they relaxed and the same man offered, “Want a ride back? We’re at least a few miles from town, you must've really wanted that grade.”

“Do you have any idea how much college costs?” 

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous.” He agreed as they walked towards the car. 

“You'll let me out, right?” He asked them jokingly as he climbed into the back of the SUV, causing them to chuckle lightly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the City and Steven was let out of the car in front of the hotel.

“Thanks guys,” he smiled at them briefly as he exited.

He waved a farewell at them as they drove away, only letting the fake grin drop when they were out of sight.

“Stars, that was exhausting.” He exhaled out, jumping up and disappearing into the sky, not seeing a familiar face watching him closely from a window. 

“Who are you, Steven?”


	8. Chapter 8

Steven grabbed the Jaspers by their heads’, throwing the two of them at a wall of sand that had formed in the vast desert they were standing in. The two of them formed into flaming spheres and punched through the wall. Steven jumped through the opening and landed hard, digging a crater into the sand. Peering closer, he saw a gem in the center of it, the walls around it were reforming, but weren’t fast enough to keep Steven from reaching it and placing it in a bubble. The sand structures collapsed afterwards, the two Quartzes falling from a half formed tower with thuds.

“Did you get stuck?” Steven asked them. Skinny nodded and Jasper refused to look at him after they picked themselves up. 

He sent the bubble away with a quick thought and started walking over to them when he heard a roar. Turning, he saw a pink lion with glowing pink eyes seemingly glaring at him. Steven glared right back and stood at his full height.

“You two, wait here,” he told the Jaspers over his shoulder and they nodded. “If it kills me, find a way to blame it on Yellow, it's my last wish.” 

The Jaspers tensed up as Steven approached the lion with small steps.

“Did you belong to my mother?” He asked, crouching down to look it in the eyes and reaching out to pet it. His hand phased into its mane with a glow, and he pulled it back quickly.

“Bite me and I’ll bite back,” he warned before sticking his head into the pink mane. His head popped out into a pale pink field with a single tree on a hill. There were items placed around or on the tree but he couldn’t make them out from a distance. 

“Magical pink lion, alright.” Steven said aloud, placing his hand in and pulling himself into the strange dimension. 

“No air,” he noted, walking towards the hill and seeing a sword. Looking up, the teen spotted a Bismuth in what looked like one of his bubbles. He picked up the sword from its spot by a chest and shirt, giving it a few swings, the weight settling in his hands easily. 

“I’m going to regret this.” Steven said, turning to the bubble and swinging the sword through it and popping it. The gem glowed and a fully formed gem emerged before landing in a crouch, a star on her shoulder. She looked up and screamed, jumping back in panic.

“PINK DIAMOND!?” She yelled, her hands formed into blades, and her eyes widened at the sight of Rose’s sword in a Diamond’s hands.

“Did you shatter Rose?!”

“Sadly, no,” he answered, bringing the sword up to block her blades. “Rose put you in here, didn't she? We’re in her lion.” Steven asked.

“Rose didn't have it in her to shatter you, but I do.” She said defiantly, and Steven grinned.

“You looked Rose Quartz in the face and told her that you wanted to shatter Pink Diamond? Oh, she must have been heartbroken.” He smashed the flat end of the blade into her face, knocking her off the hill and into the pale, swaying grass.

“Look here,” he ordered, lifting his dark shirt, his gem shifting around to reveal what appeared to be a Rose Quartz. “Rose Quartz led a rebellion against her own cut, and now she's gone, so no one can take their anger out on her.” 

Bismuth's hands shifted back as she deflated, and she glared at the gem in his stomach.

“Was this all a game to you, Rose?”

“I'm not Rose, I’m her son, and she's gone. Now, are you going to attack me again and force me to leave you here forever, or are we going to talk like two grown gems so that I might let you out?”

“Fine,” Bismuth replied, standing. “Why did you let me out?”

“Because you were in a Rose Quartz bubble and I’m petty,” he admitted as she looked him up and down.

“You're wearing a star?”

“I’m a Crystal Gem, and, until today, I was the last Crystal Gem. May still be, in the end.” The Diamond finished, the threat obvious.

“W-what happened?” 

“The Diamonds unleashed an attack that ended the rebellion and corrupted the minds of the gems who did not escape Earth. Their minds are so far gone that they're barely more than wild animals. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were able to stay uncorrupted the longest, but they were corrupted a few years ago.” Bismuth gasped in shock.

“Those monsters, why didn't Rose stop it? She was a Diamond.”

“I don't understand most of Rose’s decisions, and what I do know is that I end up having to make up for them. Now, are you going to attack me again, or can we get out of here before the Jaspers tear apart my new pet lion.”

She stared at him for a moment before saying, “I won’t attack you, but I'm not on your side either.” 

“Yeah, I don’t really need you on my side. I have enough Bismuths already and you don’t seem that special,” he said, looking away from her and down at the grass. 

“Now, hopefully, we can leave.” Her glare faltered at that.

“You don’t know how to get out?”

“Never been here before, luckily we can’t starve.”

He kneeled down, pressing his hand in the grass, where it passed through. Steven pushed himself out and put his hand back in for Bismuth to take. He felt her grab it firmly and pulled her out. 

“My Steven,” Jasper greeted in her rough voice. 

From beside her, Skinny muttered, “It's just Steven.” 

“Meet one of the last remaining, sane rebels,” their leader said, presenting a glaring Bismuth to them.

“Were the rebels ever really sane?” Jasper mocked, glaring at Bismuth.

“Why don't you go and get the ship, I want to visit the Spire next.” 

“Fine.” She grumbled, knowing she can't argue with Steven.

“Skinny, watch her. I don't trust her not to stab me in the gem the second I look away.”

“I’ll guard you with my life, Steven, you know this.” Skinny said, trying to reassure him.

He hummed, not entirely happy with her statement, before seeing the ship land in front of them. The pink hybrid reached down, picking Lion up under one arm like a house cat, before walking into the ship that was bigger on the inside after Bismuth and Skinny.

“One wrong move and it’s back into the bubble.” He warned the Bismuth as he pet a content Lion who had settled and now rested in his arms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship touched down and Steven set Lion down, who promptly laid on the ground, unbothered. 

“Jasper, Bismuth, stay in the ship and don't fight,” 

“You're not in charge of me.” The gray gem told him, and Lion growled, raising his head to glare at her.

“No, but I'm the only gem left on Earth who won't shatter you for the star you proudly wear.” He said, and, with that, he opened the door to reveal the Quartzes and Bismuths staring at the ship.

“If she leaves, poof her.” Steven told them, walking out and making his way into the tower. He couldn’t help but grin at the strange constructions and paint covering the walls. His grin dropped when he saw the Quartzes scrubbing the new paint, a blue Agate storming up to him. 

“My Diamond, Blue Diamond sent me to help keep these rowdy Amethysts in line.” She reported, and he looked down at her both physically and metaphorically. 

“Why are they cleaning?”

“They made a mess of the Sea Spire, it took me longer than it should have to whip them into submissio--” A large, pink hand wrapped around her throat suddenly, pink lines spreading throughout through her body as she was lifted to look him in the eye.

“You whipped the famethyst?” He asked, voice dangerous. All eyes turned to them as he threw her at the wall, cracking it as she bounced off and landed on the ground.

“Is this what your cut is for? Hurting other gems to keep them in line?” Steven demanded as he walked towards her, small cracks forming under his feet due to barely being able to contain his anger.

“Answer.”

“Y-yes,” she replied weakly, managing to sit up. “Agates exist to keep other gems in line.” 

“We’re going to pay Yellow and Blue a visit. The Quartzes, Bismuths, and Peridots have free creative reign of the spire as per my orders. Skinny, bring her, have the Quartzes drag her if needed. I'll make this quick.” He said as he moved to the staircase and made his way to the area the Peridots had taken over in the past few months they’ve been on Earth.

“Lapis,” he called out, knowing that she'd be with the Peridot he was looking for.

“Steven?” Lapis asked, flying in through a window.

“Where's your girlfriend?” Steven asked her bluntly.

“S-She’s not my girlfriend Steven, she doesn't like me like that.” 

“But do you like her like that?” He asked her as they reached the Peridots’ level. Lapis blushed and remained silent, so he changed the subject back to the matter at hand. 

“I just need an update on the Cluster before I go throw an Agate at Yellow and Blue.” 

“Oh, so you've met her,” Lapis said disdainfully.

“When did she arrive?”

“Yesterday, right before I left. The Quartzes wanted to call you but she put a stop to that.”

The Diamond hummed, not happy with the information, before he saw Peridot from across the room.

“Peridot,” he called, dozens of gems turning towards him. “The one in charge.”

Said gem stormed over, a scorch mark on her limb enhancer. Lapis gasped as soon as she saw it. 

“That clod tried to whip me!” She yelled at him, waves hitting the side of the tower. 

“Calm down, Lapis.” He told the blue gem, licking his hand and healing the limb enhancers. 

“Did she hurt you?” Lapis asked.

“The pebble couldn't touch her!” Squaridot cackled, coming up beside Peridot to rest on her shoulder. 

“I nearly blasted her out of the Spire,” Peridot said, shrugging her off.

“How is the drill coming along?” Steven asked, wanting to deal with the Agate and Bismuth as soon as possible. 

“We’re making great time, the Cluster’s still a few months from emergence.”

“Good,” he said as he looked out the window to see the Agate tied up in her own whip, a massive Quartz fusion dragging her, and a Jasper fusion following right behind them. 

“Peridot, Lapis, why don't you take the day off to go explore the world you're helping save.” He suggested, looking at Lapis. 

“Thank you, Steven.” She said, and before Peridot could argue, she wrapped her arms around the green gem and took off. 

“The faster the drill’s done, the faster we can leave for Homeworld.” He told the remaining Peridots before he walked to the window and threw himself out. The hybrid let himself fall, stopping only slightly before the ground and then dropping completely. The Jasper fusion stood shorter than him while the Amethyst stood much taller.

“I’ll be back around,” he said to the fusions, walking into the ship without a backwards glance.

“To the Moon, Jasper.” Steven commanded, mentally preparing to speak to his aunts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship touched down and Steven stormed out, seeing a lone, blue hand floating near the Moon Base. The door opened for him with a swish, and he saw Blue Pearl standing by it.

“Welcome, Pink Diamond.” 

“If you hear the sound of a gem shattering, bring a broom.” He told Blue Pearl, rushing past her and climbing up the stairs. Jasper dragged the Agate behind her while Skinny stayed with Bismuth beside the ship. He stomped into the room and stood before his aunt.

“Hello, Pink,” Blue said, smiling. Her smile dropped slightly when Holly Blue was pulled into the room.

“Your Agate whipped the famethyst.” 

“The famethyst, is that what you call them? Oh, so much like Pink.”

Small cracks started to form under Steven’s feet, pink energy emitting out from them.

“That's what they call themselves. Are you going to explain why you sent a gem onto my planet without informing me?”

“I saw what they did to the Spire, and since you let them get out of hand, I decided to send Holly Blue Agate to restore order. She has watched over your Quartzes since the beginning of your rebellion, Pin--”

“Enough, no new gems, that was the rule. You don't get to decide that the Quartzes are out of line, I gave them free rein of the Spire. Take your Agate back and make sure I never see her again.” Steven told her resolutely. 

Blue sighed, “Fine, why must you be difficult, Pink?”

“Still not Pink,” he corrected as he saw a yellow hand approaching through the window, landing outside of the lunar base.

“Perfect timing, we have gifts for you,” she exclaimed, choosing to be blind to the truth.

“I have a feeling I'm not going to like any of this.” The teen muttered, hearing the air rushing out from downstairs. Blue had already started to move towards the stairs to descend. 

“Come along, Pink!” The taller gem called out, and he scoffed.

“I'm a Diamond too, so change that tone, Blue.” He said, heading back to the throne and pressing a pink hand against it, sending all of the files to the Peridots, before following after Blue. 

“Jasper, poof her and leave her in a bubble for Blue Diamond.” Steven told her as he passed her. Jasper grinned, pulling the whip, and freeing the Agate.

“Gladly.” 

He passed the viewing sphere on his way back to the main chamber. He saw the door open, a pink palanquin resting on the moon’s pale surface.

“A palanquin, why?” Steven asked curiously.

“All Diamonds have one, even White, though hers hasn't been used in eons,” Yellow answered.

“That's actually not as bad as I thought it would be--”

“And a new Pearl.”

“There it is,” he said, pinching his brow. “What would happen to her if I said no?” 

“If you say no, she would be gifted to a gem who has proven themselves. We would also have to keep looking, a Diamond needs a high class Pearl for their day-to-day duties.” Blue told him, looking down at her own Pearl who stood by her. 

“Yeah, day-to-day duties. What exactly do those entail, other than a galaxy wide extinction of all organic life?” Steven asked, looking up at them angrily.

“Just give me the Pearl and stop trying to help me. If I need anything from you, I’ll take it.” He said, reaching out and taking the gem from Yellow before slipping it into his pocket. 

“Can the palanquin fly to Earth on its own, or will it need to be picked up?” 

“It can fly, but it can't make orbit. Send my Peridots to retrieve it.” Yellow said offhandedly. Steven heard an explosion and the sound of a gem poofing upstairs.

“Jasper’s done,” he noted, walking out onto the lunar surface as Jasper rushed to keep up with him, burns wrapping up her left arm. Bismuth sat against the wall of the ship as Skinny watched her, arms crossed.

“Skinny, take us to the Spire.” He told her, turning to look at Bismuth.

“Touch my gems and you'll never reform again.” The Diamond threatened her as the ship’s door closed, lifting off from the moon. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship hovered before it touched down outside of the tower and Steven left the ship shortly after. The Jaspers and Bismuth followed after him, and he stopped when he found the massive, marbled, orange and purple Quartzes standing beside one another and having a conversation.

“This is the first time I've actually seen a non-corrupted fusion of same gems,” he commented idly.

He looked them up and down before walking over to the two standing at attention. “Where is Carnellion?”

“Cross gem fusion isn't allowed.” Carnellion answered, annoyed at having to be left out.

“Hm, how inconsiderate. Maybe I'll fuse with you the next time it’s needed.” Steven said offhandedly, shrugging.

All the gems in the room turned to stare at him, their eyes wide and blushes bright on their cheeks. The Quartz fusions split apart violently and their components toppled to the floor.

“You’d fuse?” Bismuth asked.

“You'll find I'm not as much of a prude as the other Diamonds. Now, are you all alright, I know Holly Blue was here for two days.” 

“She only poofed one of us.” An Amethyst responded, staring up at Steven from the Quartz pile on the floor.

“No one should hurt you, and if anyone tries again, stop them as best you can. If you need help, call me, and I’ll stop them myself.” 

They all voiced their understanding, still a little confused. Steven realized then that he cared for the famethyst more than he'd want to admit.

“Has the Amethyst who got poofed reformed yet?” He asked.

“No, Steven, she’s taking a lot longer than the rest of us usually do.” 8XJ answered.

“There's a lot of new clothing for her to pick from, we all read those catalogs.” Skinny said. 

“Yeah, before the Peridots stole them.” A Quartz from the top of the pile remarked snidely. 

“I'll get you more, along with some paint, so that you can replace whatever Holly made you wash off. Can any of you fly a hand ship?” They looked excited at the prospect. 

“I have something I need from the Moon, why don't you take the ship for a joyride and pick the palanquin up on the way back.” He suggested and the Quartzes cheered, waving as they ran off.

“That was a bad idea.” One of the Jaspers told him, watching them take off.

“Of course it was, now what to do with you?” The teen asked, turning around to look at Bismuth. 

“I’ll help you protect the planet,” Bismuth told him.

“Why the sudden change of heart?” 

“You're not like what I thought you'd be. You're not like Rose, and you're not like the Diamonds.” 

“Unfortunately, I can’t say I trust you. You attacked your leader, why wouldn't you attack me? You'll be staying here under supervision.” Steven told her.

“Fine, but I want a workshop. I made the weapons of the Crystal Gems back in the day. We’re not at war, but it's what I enjoy doing.” He didn't like the look in her eyes, there was something angry there, and familiar.

“We’ll figure something out for you, but you'll be watched closely for a long time. Jaspers, this gem tried to shatter Pink Diamond. Watch her and see to it she doesn't attempt it again.”


	9. Chapter 9

Steven was sitting on the Spire's roof, staring out over the sea, when his pocket started to glow. He stood, pulling the gem from his pocket and letting it float up, where it formed into a pink clamshell.

"Please state your name."

"Steven Universe."

"Please state your customization preference."

"You can pick whatever you want to wear," he stated and it didn't move.

"Come again?"

"What you wear is up to you."

The clamshell opened, a figure rising from within it, forming for the first time. A Pearl with dark, short pink hair and light pink skin emerged wearing a magenta colored singlet that had translucent hip frills oddly similar to Pink Diamond's. The last piece of her outfit appeared as ballet shoes.

"How do you do, my Steven Universe, thank you for bringing me into the world," she sang. "I'll be at your eternal service, welcome, to your new Pearl."

Steven took in her appearance, immediately noticing her height. She stood taller than the other three Pearls he had met before. He could see her observing him too, her eyes resting on the bright star on his shirt.

"Welcome to Earth." He said, holding out a hand for her to sit in. Steven lifted her up gently and started walking down and through the Spire.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, what kind of gem are you, my Steven Universe?"

"I'm a Pink Diamond," he told her, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, my apologies, my Diamond." She said, holding her hands up in a diamond salute.

"None of that, I'm not the original Pink Diamond and I prefer to be called Steven."

"Yes, my Steven."

"Just Steven." He corrected as he came down the stairs, seeing Jasper telling the story of her fight with Holly Blue Agate, the others cheering.

Steven waited by the door, letting her finish the story before he stepped into the room. Jasper's eyes darted towards him, Skinny walked over from where she had been leaning on a wall from afar.

"I'm leaving, you can stay here if you want." The teen announced, moving past them and heading towards the ship. He noticed a crack along the side of the building and it wasn't hard to conclude what exactly had caused it.

"The famethyst doesn't know how to fly, do they?" He asked, knowing Skinny was walking with him.

"Not...well." Skinny admitted, grimacing.

"Maybe they'll get rid of the lunar base." Steven said jokingly, walking into the ship and setting Pearl down. He shrank into the pilot's seat, pressing his hands into the console and closing the door behind Jasper. They took to the air, a map of the planet in his mind, as he flew just under the speed that would cause the ship to warp reality.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven set the ship down on the beach besides the van and opened the door.

"Welcome to my home." He told Pearl, making his way out the ship's door and into the snow that was currently falling, Pearl staying close to him.

"I'm going into town, you two can tag along if you play nice." He addressed the other two gems as he opened the back of the nearby parked van and climbed in. Pearl followed him and stood primly back until he crawled over to the driver's seat. Once he settled, she moved to the right of his seat, and climbed in as well. The Jaspers went in after them, closing the van's door, and Steven started it up, driving down the beach and into the city. Steven parked the van beside the carwash, a bittersweet sight.

"Why did we drive?" Jasper asked, crossing her arms.

"Van's old, don't want to let it sit for too long." He replied, turning it off and stepping out. Everyone else did the same, climbing out and following after him.

"We're going to Fryman's, it's one of the two restaraunts in Beach City."

"And...what exactly is a restaurant, my Steven?" Pearl asked, curious.

"It's a place for humans to get food, which keeps them from dying. But it also tastes good so gems like it too." The hybrid answered, walking down the street and towards the boardwalk. They reached the boardwalk, and Mr. Smiley glared at Steven from his arcade.

"I'm banned from there 'till the end of time." He explained offhandedly, causing Skinny to snort and for Jasper to glare back at Smiley for Steven, sending him running inside. They soon reached the Frystand, the smell of grease filling the air.

"Peedee," Steven greeted.

"Steven, are you going to order off the menu?" The blond asked, leaning on the counter.

"Are you going to start selling something other than sides? No? Then give me the bits."

Peedee sighed, going over to the fryer and skimming out the burnt, fried bits of leftover food that had been left in the heated greaser for the past few hours.

"Finally," Steven said, handing over the necessary money and taking the bags.

"Now you can leave and make room for people who actually want to buy our products."

"Maybe your grandchildren will be more accommodating." Steven said, shrugging, before handing the bags to Skinny. The group turned to walk away, an odd sight among the white landscape.

Peedee leaned out of the booth, confused, "What does that even mean?"

"Want to try something, Pearl? Skinny likes to eat and Jasper thinks it's a waste of time."

She looked over to see Skinny picking at the bits, who looked disgusted at the grease on her fingers before licking at it, her eyes widening.

"No, my Steven Universe." She replied, suppressing a shudder at the thought.

"Fair enough." He said, leading them up to the top of the hill that overlooked the ocean. He took one of the bits bags, moving to sit on a giant stone.

"Look at that," Steven said, watching the waves as they hit against the beach and pushed back the snow as the tide swept back and forth.

"It's always so calm this time of year, enjoy it while you can."

"It is very nice, my Diamond," Pearl agreed, looking down at the ocean from Steven's left.

"It's a rough time to come into the world, we're on the eve of something big and the planet is at risk. If you wanted to leave and go somewhere safe, I wouldn't stop you, and the Jaspers wouldn't either." He sideyed them as he said this, and they hesitantly glanced at each other.

"Why would I want to leave? I exist to serve you."

"And you don't see how wrong that is, to have no reason for your existence but to serve a Diamond or to serve another gem who serves one of us?" Steven asked, frustrated at the whole concept.

"Your radiance, Diamonds are perfect beings, it is our honor to serve you." She tried to reassure him, misunderstanding his point.

He scoffed, "Whoever said that's a clod."

Pearl gasped, placing a hand to her chest, and looked scandalized. Jasper and Skinny shared a look, now used to his less than Diamond-like behaviour. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Steven's hands resting on his knees.

"The Pearl who raised me could store items in her gem, can you?"

"Of course, all Pearls can."

He hummed, thinking, "What's it like inside?"

"...empty." She finally decided for an answer, voice low.

"Can I go in there?' He asked, dead serious. Her entire face seemed to light up in embarrassment along with the Jaspers'.

"T-that would be improper." Pearl stuttered out.

"Is that a no?"

"Yes."

"Okay, had to ask," he shrugged and they sat in silence again. The only sounds being made were from Skinny and Jasper as they finished off their bits while he ate his.

"The Temple below holds many rooms, one was made by a Pearl. Would you like to see it?" Steven offered, finally breaking the silence.

"I would, my Diamond." He held out his hand and she walked over, standing on it, before Steven threw himself over the edge. They fell far slower than he usually did, and he quickly made his way to the Temple. Steven opened the door to Pearl's room, walking through before slamming the door behind him. This place wasn't for the Jaspers, not yet. He set her down and she walked onto the water, spinning in a circle.

"Amazing!"

"It really is something." The teen agreed, walking effortlessly along the edge. Pearl had done something to the structure, her fountain only held him up on occasion, and he didn't want to talk to Pearl through the water.

"This Temple has been home to the Crystal Gems for a very long time. I think a fusion of the five Crystal Gems was around when it was made."

"Oh, what types of gem were they?"

"A Pearl, an Amethyst, the permafusion Garnet, who was made up of a Ruby and a Sapphire, and Pink Diamond herself."

She looked at him, shock written plainly on her face.

"That's," she furrowed her brow. "That's forbidden."

"Is it? And who makes the rules?"

"The Diamonds do...," she trailed off.

"And who are the Diamonds to decide what gems are for? Even with all her flaws, Pink knew that!" Steven exclaimed, his speech quickly falling into a rant.

"The Diamonds are infuriating! 'Oh, Pink, it's so good to have you back!' or 'You're being childish Pink.' Pink this, pink that." He rattled off, getting more and more agitated.

"Why won't they just listen to me!? I'm NoT Pink!" Steven yelled, and with that, the world around him exploded.

(c


	10. Chapter 10

Pink Pearl shut her eyes tight, waiting for her Diamond’s rage to shatter her, but she only heard the temple around them crumbling. Her Diamond grunted from right above her, and she finally dared to open her eyes when everything became eerily silent again. She saw her Diamond crouching over her, the weight of the temple resting on top of him.

“Are you alright?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“No, my Diamond. Is it heavy?”

“Sort of, the more immediate problem is I'm about to panic and do something stupid, but if I do, you’ll get hurt.” He took a breath he didn't need, trying to calm himself, before shifting the weight on his back. The Temple groaned as he got an arm free, a noise that caused Pink Pearl to look around in panic.

“I got you into this, and you don't deserve to be in danger because of me. I'm sending you to the Spire.” Steven tapped her on the head and she flinched as a bubble surrounded her.

“The Jaspers should let you out.” 

“Wait!” She yelled, but he had already sent her away.

“And now I'm alone again, at least I can't suffocate this time around.” He closed his eyes before pushing the rubble up, causing it to collapse, leaving him encased in the broken stone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“My Diamond!” The Jaspers yelled, throwing rock after rock behind them. They jumped back as the Temple collapsed again. 

They glanced at each other, clasping hands and fusing into a giant Jasper. They quickly moved their attention back to the pile. 

“My Diamond, we’re coming for you!” They called down, starting to move the larger rocks, revealing a hand and part of a face. The temple started to rise, a pink hand breaking through and sending rubble flying everywhere. Steven’s hand found theirs, pulling himself out while looking half mad, as he spun around looking for something.

“COME OUT!” He screamed, his shield forming on his hand with a triangular, razor sharp point. 

“My Diamond, there's no enemy.”

“NO... enemy.” His shield disappeared and he closed his eyes again, suddenly tired.

“Go get Pearl at the Spire.” Steven said, voice tight.

“Steven?” They ask hesitantly, reaching out for him. He slapped their hand away, pink sparks passing between them.

“I need a moment alone, go rescue Pearl.”

“Yes, my Diamond.” They agreed, turning and walking over to the ship. They threw one last look over their shoulder to see their Diamond kneeling in the rubble of his home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Steven heard the ship leaving as he stared down at the Temple, the base of the Crystal Gems, his family, and home to a large number of bubbled corrupted gems.

“STEVEN!” He heard a voice yell out. The teen turned to see Kiki looking at him with wide eyes.

“HOLY SHIT, YOU’RE HUGE!” He stood and walked over to her from across the rubble. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I heard an explosion and saw the cliff collapse. I was worried about you,” Kiki admitted.

“Well, you don't need to be. That explosion was my temper getting out of hand and ruining another one of my homes.” 

“Your temper did this?!”

“It’s explosive, but it won't happen again. I'll have to leave Beach City now.” Steven said, looking at the Temple with a stoic face.

“Fine, but give me your number Steven. You don't get to just disappear.”

“Why not? Before you, no one spoke to me outside of complaints or transactions for years! I'm an 18- foot tall pink emperor from an alien planet, raised by a rockstar and four war criminals. I don't fit in with humans or gems.”

“No one fits in, but we like you. The Cool Kids love hanging out with you!”

“I'll end up hurting you, I lost control today and it might happen again.”

“You're not scaring us off, Steven, we’re your friends.” He hummed and looked down.

“I'm going to have to leave town, but before that we'll need to excavate the Temple, there are a lot of corrupted gems down there. Hopefully I didn't release mindless monsters into Beach City during my tantrum.”

She looked down. “You keep monsters in your house?”

“Where else would I put them, the Temple's heart is filled with them.”

“You're wild Steven, we're having a conversation and then suddenly you just bring up something that totally blows my mind.”

“That was my entire childhood.”

He looked up to see the orange ship returning, a massive purple hand behind it. Steven became amused when he noticed that it was missing a thumb.

“Wow, I love hanging out with you.” 

“That would be the Quartzes, you can hang around for a while if you want to, but it’s mostly going to be digging out the Burn Room from here." 

“Okay, Daddy’s gonna be mad I ran out anyways. Catch you later, Steven!" She exclaimed, snapping a picture of him before walking off.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The ships landed and the Jaspers rushed out, holding a pink bubble, a worried looking Pearl inside. He groaned, holding his nose in his hand. 

“Why wouldn't you let her out?”

“We couldn't break the bubble.” They admitted sheepishly. He walked over, and he saw Pearl flinch as he took the bubble into his hand. The bubble disappeared and Pearl landed on her feet gracefully.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, my Diamond, I took no damage from the blast, nor the subsequent collapse.”

“That’s good," he sighed, looking to the famethyst. "Amethysts, we need to move these rocks. There were hundreds of corrupted gems in the Burning Room and their bubbles need to be loaded into the hand, don’t touch anything else."

They nodded before starting to move rocks. Steven looked to his Jasper guard.

"I’ll be moving to the Fountain, it’s one of the few Crystal Gem locations I haven’t ruined. We need to move the rubel and try to find the burning room, it's filled with bubbled, corrupted gems.”

“Yes, my Diamond.” The deep voiced fusion said, standing half a foot shorter than Steven. Steven looked her over, seeing her two torn Universe shirts.

“You'll need new shirts.” He pointed out, causing them to look down, their eyes widening before glowing and being thrown apart.

“This is your fault!” The Jaspers yelled, glaring at each other.

“It's fine, they’re pieces of cloth, I have more.”

“Thank you, my Diamond.”

“Now, we need to get these gems out and get this place sealed off, send for Peridot.”

“Yes, my Diamond.” They saluted before moving to the ship. Steven moved to the rubble pile with the quartzes and got to work.


	11. Chapter 11

The Jaspers’ ship touched down in front of two pink pyramids in the middle of the desert, Steven's voice echoed out as the door opened and dug into the dirt.

“The ship is really a giant ass?”

”It's a pair of hips with legs and, yes, a butt.”

“Honestly, it could be worse.” He muttered, his eyes coming to rest on a large, brown gate that was adorned with a pink star. It rested between the ship's knees.

“You two get the ship out, I need to check out that door.” Steven said, leaving them and walking forward towards the gate. He could see a massive lock resting on it as he got closer.  
“Secure.” He mocked, kicking the gate and shattering it. Steven walked into what seemed like Rose’s junkpile, Lion was laying in the sand among everything. 

“Is this where you always go?” He asked, more to himself than Lion. He glanced over into Lion’s disinterested eyes before scanning over the piles of junk.

“Pink really went all out on the Quartz bit, huh.” Steven observed, kicking one of her piles, a VHS tape falling onto the sand.

“For Nora.” He reads out loud as he picks it up, pressing it into Lion's mane for later. He felt the sand behind him shift, so he turned and looked up to see a massive pair of pink legs.

“This is better than I imagined, enjoy your nap.” The teen called back to Lion, walking back to the Jaspers. Pressing his hand to the ship, a door in the heel opened up.

“I'm afraid to ask, but does this thing have a hanger for your ship?”

“Yes.'' Jasper confirmed as the lift rose towards the cockpit, a large diamond shaped door opening to reveal a raised walkway with two massive thrones resting on each side. He walked forward, stepping onto the pedestal, pink pants forming over his jeans.

“Like always, it's all in the hips.” He took a step, the ship responded by copying his movements. Steven raised a leg up above his head to test the ship's flexibility, and when it copied that, he set it down again. Giving one last test, he stretched his leg out to the side of the ship, which it followed again.

“Alright, Skinny and Jasper, go get your ship. We're done here for now.” They nodded, knowing arguing with him would do no good. He waited for the alert that told him they had left and watched their ship rise in front of him.

“Do try to keep up!” He said, his voice echoing out of the ship as he took a step forward and pushed off of the ground with one leg, the ship taking off and flying into the sky. The Jaspers followed right after him. Steven flipped in the sky, kicking off of the moon and ricocheting back towards the earth. He pushed himself back to the moon and used the ship’s navigation system to aim for the Sea Spire, leaving two footprints on the lunar surface. He could see the Jaspers’ ship trying to keep up with him. The hybrid flipped the feet, which were heating up as he re-entered the atmosphere, and touched down in the water with a loud boom. The water immediately began steaming at the ship's heat.

The ship's interface disappeared as Steven stepped off of the platform and walked to the elevator, taking it up to the platform above the ship’s hips. He looked to the Spire, watching as Lapis’ form grew larger as she carried Peridot over to him.

“Steven!'' Lapis said, greeting him excitedly as she set Peridot down. She floated gracefully with her water wings and soared right in front of Steven's face.

“Is this your ship?!” The blue gem asked, looking around at the platform.

“It is now. Peridot, this ship’s been buried for, what I assume, thousands of years. Want to take a look at it?”

“Obviously, it's the only leg mech ever built! Built to support the full weight of Blue and Yellow Diamond’s hand ship, not to mention White’s head!” She shouted, stars in her eyes.

“The Jaspers should be catching up soon, has Bismuth been behaving?”

“She’s strange. Refuses to do what she's supposed to and she spends all day making weapons.” Peridot answered, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, she's good at that,” he heard the Jaspers’ ship landing by them and didn’t bother to turn around.

“They're getting better at that.” Lapis chipped in, setting herself on Steven’s shoulder and banishing her wings.

“It's a hard ship to hide without burying it.”

“Steven!”

“My Diamond!” The Jaspers called in unison, running up to him.

“Great time, Jaspers.” 

“Nice flip,” Skinny replied, smirking.

“I missed the Moon Base.” He shrugged in response, walking towards the Spire. The Jaspers eyed Lapis on his shoulder but quickly followed after him. 

“Peridot says that the Sea Shrine has finally appeared, want me to tag along?” Lapis asked him as he continued walking.

“Sure, you can keep me from getting crushed by the weight of the ocean.”

“That’s the plan; hold up the ocean while one of the Jaspers grabs the wrong hourglass,” she said, giving them a side eye over his shoulder.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Lazuli?” Jasper growled out.

“What do you think it means?” She asks innocently, causing Jasper to growl again, angry but not able to attack her while she’s sitting on her Diamond’s shoulder. Steven walked across the newly constructed bridge that led into the Spire, where he noticed a massive pink drill resting on metal supports.

“Squaredot, progress report.” Steven called out, said gem turned to face him while hanging from her limb enhancers, her fingers in the form of a blowtorch.

“We are almost done, we just need to secure the best drilling site. The Amethysts are already on their way,” Squaredot reported.

“The Beta Kindergarten should be uninhabited. I'll go there once I get the hourglass.”

“We will move the drill as soon as it's ready, my Diamond.” He hummed, turning and heading towards the warp pad.

“Jasper, you stay here and help the Peridots get the drill in place.”

“Yes, Steven.” She agreed hesitantly, knowing that she couldn’t argue.

“Great.” He, Skinny, and Lapis stepped onto the warp pad and vanished in a pillar of light, reappearing under the sea in a glass dome. They all moved forward, scanning the suspiciously large amount of eye catching hourglasses. His eyes landed on the true one he had seen in the files.

“Found you.” The pink teen said, walking towards it. Skinny and Lapis followed after him, Skinny’s eyes left his form and were drawn to a funky looking hourglass nearby.

“A whole lot of trouble for something so unassuming, look how much cooler this one is!” She said, holding it up for him to see.

Steven groaned as the dome fell away, Lapis bringing up her hands to hold back the water as the dome started to shatter. Skinny yelped in surprise, dropping her hourglass onto the floor, Steven shoved the true hourglass into his pocket and placed Skinny under one arm, Lapis under the other, and leaped over onto the warp pad as the weight of the ocean crushed the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio appeared back in the Spire shortly after, Steven dropped Skinny and Lapis from their positions under his arms. Lapis stopped herself from falling to the floor with her wings.

“I don't like being trapped, Skinny. In fact, I hate it. Don't do something like that again.” Lapis spat, glaring at her. The orange gem nodded, keeping her head down.

“Ok, Beta Kindergarten, let's head out.” Steven said, turning and walking towards where the Jaspers had come from earlier. He found their ship easily, the door opening for them as Steven shrunk down to sit in the pilot seat, Skinny and Lapis following him in.

“Mind if I tag along?” Lapis inquired.

“I don't.” The door slammed shut and gravity shifted, the ship almost instantly appearing in the Kindergarten.

“Wow, that's new.” Lapis said, leaning on the wall.

“You're just old.” Steven quipped, standing up and walking out of the ship and into the desert, seeing the walls of familiar colors.

“Pretty coloration,”

“Thank you, my Diamond,” Skinny said, using his title and not his name.

“Where did you come out?” He asked her, curious.

“I'll show you.” She replied, leading him to her hole on the wall.

“This place has some character, the other Kindergarten is too uniform.” He stared at the hole for another moment before walking farther into the Kindergarten, freezing in place when he stopped in front of what he assumed was the hole Jasper emerged from.

“Did she emerge flexing? Explains those arms, good for her.”

“She did, she stayed a few minutes longer than the rest of us. The Peridot cried when she saw her, she was glad to have one perfect Quartz to offset the rest of us defects.”

“You are not defective.” She didn't respond to that, so Steven moved on, walking further into the canyon in search of the Famethyst. They passed some Jaspers in their holes on the wall, some sideways or upside down.

“I feel secure.” Lapis snarked from behind him.

“They're trying,” he tells her, watching as one of them noticed him and elbowed the one next to her, all of them scrambling out of their holes, some falling far.

“Hello, Famethyst.”Steven greeted, coming to a stop in front of them.

“Hello, Steven.” They say back in unison.

“Is Beta secure?”

“Yes.” One of them yelled up at him.

“Alright, good job, you can go back to whatever it was you were doing.” They turned away from him and he watched as one of the Amethysts clasped their hands together to launch a Jasper into the air towards their hole. 

“There's no water for miles.” Lapis said despondently at him, staring at the orange wall as if it had insulted her.

“We’re in Arizona, Lapis, of course there's no water, this place sucks.”


	12. Chapter 12

Steven watched as the sun disappeared over the horizon from the Moon Base.

“And how is your little pet project going?” Yellow asked, resting her chin on her hand and watching him.

Steven rolled his eyes, “You know exactly how it's going, Yellow, don’t act like you haven't been keeping track. The Cluster drill should be ready any day now, and then we go to Homeworld.”

“And what a time that would be, four Diamonds working towards expansion. I've been dragging us forward alone for thousands of years now.”

“You mean your systematic extinction of organic life?”

“Exactly.” Yellow said, her sharp smile glinting down at him.

“It’s horrifying how matter of fact you say that. Our species has been nothing but a scourge on the universe at large.” He responded, looking out towards the space beyond Earth.  
“We are the most advanced empire to ever exist, it's our right to expand.” Yellow declared, sweeping her arms out to make her point.

“You're wrong,” he said, turning to her.

Her hands formed into fists, cracking the armrests as she leaned forward.

“What did you say?”

“I said, you're wrong, you have no right to destroy life.” The ground under his feet cracked as he glared up at her.

“Organic life,” she said, waving off his concern.

“You're a monster, and yet I feel bad for you because you think you’re in the right.”

“I don't appreciate your tone.”

“You better get used to my tone, cause there's not a damn thing you can do about it.”

“I could drag you back to Homeworld, and end this whole charade.”

“It would end with one of us shattered. We keep having variations of this same conversation.”

“If only you could see reason.”

“Oh shut up, we're both Diamonds, what makes you think that I have to listen to you?”

“I am your elder, I have the most colonies in our empire.” Yellow said, her arms sweeping outward. 

“We are functionally immortal, in a few thousand years age won't even matter.” He waved her argument off and sat down against the window, resting his head against it.

“There's so much wrong with our empire, and it's so deep rooted I'm not entirely sure it can be rooted out. The optimism I once had is buried with what was left of my human body.”

“I don't understand half of the things you say.”

“I had an organic body at one point, and now I'm made of hard light, just like you. But my organic body is still technically around.”

Yellow sneered in disgust, “That’s disgusting.”

“It really was. Dead bodies tend to leak,” Steven said, shrugging.

“Organics,” she muttered, “Our creators understood that we were better.”

“Our what?” He asked, turning to face her in shock.

“The lower gems refer to her as the ‘Moon Goddess’. We do not know her actual name and only White ever met her. She made White, White made us, and we make the gems.” 

“So White is older than the empire, and you and blue are second and third.”

“Exactly right, and you'd know that if you're programming wasn’t off.”

“My programming is fine, I just adapt better.”

“If you say so,” she said. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare down at him.

“You seem to look the same, but there’s differences too. You've gotten taller.”

An alarm went off in Steven's pocket and he stood, his tall height being dwarfed by Yellow’s.

“Time’s up,” he paused. “I truly hope that I'm able to get through to you and Blue. We're family and I'd like for us to act like it.”

Not waiting for a response, he left the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven landed his ship on the beach and walked out in his shortened form. He headed towards the boardwalk, he wanted one last pizza before he had to give up eating.

“Jasper guard the ship, keep Ronaldo away.” She nodded, knowing that Ronaldo worried her Diamond for some strange reason.

Steven and Skinny arrived at the strip of shops and opened the door to Fish Stew Pizza.

“Go away!” Kofi yelled, pointing at the door.

“Daddy, it's just Steven,” Jenny chided him, rolling her eyes. “Hey, Steven, what are you ordering?”

“Two pizzas, I'm leaving soon and I wanted a last meal before I go.”

“Last meal!? Are you okay?” 

“I need to leave Earth for a while. I took care of the gem issues here but I need to go to the source, which is Homeworld.”

“Oh, how long do you think you'll be gone?” She asked, sad at the fact that he would be leaving.

“Unfortunately I have no idea, the other Diamonds are just as stubborn as I am. But I will be leaving someone to watch over the Earth. It will always be protected.”

“And, let me guess, phones don't work in space?”

“No, they don’t.” He thought for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his personal tablet built by Peridot. 

“This works across the universe,” Steven opened it up, an image appearing with the four Diamond symbol.

“Press the pink one and I'll be able to respond.” He instructed, before he handed it over to her.

“Ooh fancy! I'll go put your order in and then I'll take my break.” She pushed the tablet into her apron's giant pockets before walking over to the register and putting in Steven's order.

“Peridot isn't going to like that.” Skinny told him under her breath.

“Peridot only likes Lapis. Let's get a booth.” The teen turned and sat down in a nearby booth, where Skinny sat across from him. They sat in silence for a moment as Skinny watched him pick at a napkin and think. 

“I’ll be asking all of the Quartzes this, but, when I leave, would you like to stay on Earth?” Steven questioned her, breaking the moment. Skinny looked as if he had struck her.

“Has... has my work been unsatisfactory?”

“No, it’s been perfect, but I'm trying to give you a choice. If you want to stay on Earth you can, but if you want to keep accompanying me then you can do that.”

“I want to keep accompanying you.” She said, completely sure of her decision.

“Okay then, you can keep accompanying me.” Steven assured her and she grinned. Shortly after, Jenny slid into the booth, pushing Skinny over.

“I can't read this language,” she said in frustration, showing him the gem glyph on the tablet.

“No, you can't, but you can see the symbols,” he responded and she glared at him while Skinny snorted.

“You can find these symbols inside of the pyramids. If I taught it to you, you could change the world.”

“Steven, did you break into the pyramids?”

“One of those stones is looser than the others, it's like Jenga.” The younger boy said, deadpanned, and Jenny wasn't one hundred percent sure he wasn't lying.

“How are you not on some watchlist, Steven?” She asked, leaning back, and he shrugged noncommittally.

“I own the planet,” Steven answered and she sat up, eyes widening.

“You what?!” Jenny exclaimed in surprise and a little disbelief.

“The Earth is a Pink Diamond colony, and I’m the current Pink Diamond.” He explained, briefly gesturing at his pink form.

“Wow, so why aren't you on the news all the time?”

“Well, you are one of the two humans who know I own the planet.”

“Wow, that's a lot.”

They heard a bell ring but Steven didn't bother to turn around, hearing the sound of soft footsteps approach them.

“Hello, Steven,” a familiar voice greeted. He looked over and saw Connie, her arm wrapped in bandages leading all the way up to her neck and onto her cheek.

“Hello, Connie.” He responded, moving over so Connie could slide in beside him.

“Thank you.” She told him as a starting point.

“You made another friend, Steven? Good for you.” Jenny grinned at him from across the table, genuinely proud.

“This is Connie Maheswaran, she's very smart.” 

“Oh, you know my full name?” Connie asked, surprised. She couldn’t remember having told him.

“I saw it when I read your paper on the Kindergarten, it was really well written.”

“So that's where the computer went,” she said, looking thoughtful for a moment before turning back to him. “I saw you outside my hotel.”

“That was months ago. How's the arm?” He asked, curious.

“Oh, it's great! My mother really wants to meet you.”

“Steven, what did you do to this girl that made her mother want to meet you?” Jenny asked in concern, giving him a look.

“Stop that.” Steven admonished her, while Skinny watched the trio in confusion. Connie blushed at the implication Jenny made.

“No! She wants to try to understand Steven's healing abilities.” Connie explained, waving her hands in the air.

“You have healing abilities?” Jenny questioned.

“I do, I don't get to use them on humans often, but they work-”

“They do more than work, they healed my arm, and even fixed my eyes!” The bandaged girl praised, pointing to where her glasses used to sit on her nose.

“Oh, that's really cool! But why is your arm bandaged?” Jenny asked, peering at said arm.

“It turned pink.” She admitted, pulling it down a bit to show her.

“Ok, that's really cool. Steven why didn't you tell me you can give people alien makeovers?”

“I didn't know I could until I met Connie.”

“Well, I am glad we met, you saved my life.”

“You're strong, you’d have pulled through,” he assured her.

“If you hadn’t helped my arm, it would have taken years of surgery and physical therapy to even get it to function again, if it hadn't needed amputation.”

“Wow, she is smart.” Jenny said, agreeing with his previous statement.

“The Peridots would love her,” Skinny told Steven, a small smile on her face.

“They would pester her with question after question and then insult her when she didn't know the answer.” 

“True.” Skinny agreed, knowing he was right.

“What are the Peridots?” Connie asked, always curious.

“Short, green geniuses. Jenny, can I borrow that tablet?”

She handed it over and he pulled up a data sheet for the acceptable parameters of an Era 2 Peridot, before setting it on the table with a hologram appearing from it.

“This is a Peridot.” He told her, as both humans looked at the hologram in awe.

“Oh, are they like you?” Connie asked, causing Skinny to snort. “Something funny?”

“Peridots are technicians, just above a Pearl.”

Steven sighed, pinching his brow, “Here we go, Skinny we talked about this.”

“And where does Steven fit into this class system?” Connie asked, looking intrigued.

“He is a Diamond, every one of us was made to serve them.”

“Made? Is that what the holes in the Kindergarten are from?”

“Exactly. Those giant machines put gems into the ground, they suck up all of the nutrients, leaving a dead patch of land.” Steven explained.

“That's awful.” Connie said, staring at the screen before looking back up. Jenny grabbed the tablet and swiped, another type of gem appearing on it, letting Steven and Connie have their moment.

“You said that that thing was an alien? Are you aliens?” Connie guessed, putting it together.

“We are, Gems would be what you refer to us as.”

“And you're planet killers? That’s how your species expands.”

“It was, I'm working on it.”

“Yeah, Steven’s all about revolution, he's great.” Jenny added in, pumping a fist.

“He's the most interesting Gem I've met.” Skinny chimed.

“You're like Lisa!” Connie stared at him with stars in her eyes.

“The Spirit Morph Saga’s protagonist, fun read.” Steven told her, nodding.

“You read the Spirit Morph Saga?!” She asked, pleasantly surprised.

“I've read most of the books in the library, they have two of the Spirit Morph books.”

“Which ones?” She asked, suddenly very serious.

“The second and fourth, I liked the wedding.'' Connie looked like what he had said had physically hurt her.

“You need to read them, Steven.” 

“Yeah, Steven, read the girl’s books.'' Jenny said, grinning as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands, tablet forgone to watch the two interact.

“I’ll get around to it if you're sure. How far is your mother from Beach City?”

“We actually live about 20 minutes from here.” Connie responded quickly to the topic change.

“I'll meet your mother and help explain your arm, but I can't promise I'll get the two books in a legal way.”

“Please, don't steal books.” Connie all but begged.

“Fine, I won’t, since you said please. I'll have to spend more time searching the beach for coins.”

“Is that why Lars complains you always trade change in at the Big Donut?” Jenny asked, grinning at the new information.

“It makes him so mad.” Skinny said with a laugh, having been with Steven when he handed Lars a bag of sandy metal disks.

“I don't have a birth certificate, so it’s the easiest way to find money.” Steven said with a shrug.

“I could lend you my reading copies.'' Connie suddenly said, brightening up.

“That would be kind of you, thanks. I could borrow them when I meet your mother.”

“Oh, that's very practical.” She said, nodding in agreement with the idea.

“Do you have a phone?” Steven asked her and Connie said she did.

“We’ll swap numbers,” the pink teenager said, pulling out his phone.

“Wait, if you can't get a job, how'd you get that phone Steven?” Jenny asked, something not adding up.

“Beach loot.” He replied with a shrug, handing his phone over to Connie to put her number in.

“Whose phone is that Steven?” Jenny asked, looking at it.

“No one in beach city.” He told her, watching as Connie handed over her phone for Steven to put in his number.

“Here's your pizza, Universe.” Kofi announced, setting two pizzas down on the table along with a bill before returning to the back. Skinny reached out and grabbed a slice, not bothered by the heat. Steven handed Connie her phone back and she handed his back, which he slipped back into his pocket.

“You have a digestive system?” Connie asked, curious about their biology. Gemology?

“If we want, most gems have the ability to shapeshift.”

“Yeah, Steven’s a giant.” Jenny said, grabbing a slice of pizza too.

“Really?” Connie had stars in her eyes again at learning about more of his powers.

“When I'm not focusing on this form I'm about 18 feet tall, it seems to be my base height.” 

“Wow, that's amazing!” She exclaimed in amazement.

“Want a slice of pizza?” He asked her and she looked unsure.

“My mom says pizzas aren’t good for you.”

“You're a woman with a magic pink arm, I don’t think a little grease will hurt.” The bandaged teen stared at him in consideration before hesitantly reaching out for the pizza and taking a cautious bite. She chewed for a moment before her eyes widened.

“This is great!”

“Eh, it's okay.” Jenny said with a shrug. She heard her father drop something in the kitchen.

“Shush!” Kofi yelled at his daughter.

“Pizza is one of the three best foods in the world.'' Steven told her seriously and Skinny nodded.

“Peedee hates you.” Jenny said matter-of-factly.

“He's just small minded.” Steven responded, picking up his own slice. The quartet started eating and talking about their favorite foods.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven, Connie, and Skinny walked out of Fish Stew Pizza and made their way down the boardwalk.

“So, why is there a pink pair of legs on the beach?”

“It's my spaceship, supposedly it’s part of a giant mech,” Steven answered.

“Your life is amazing.” Connie said, looking wistful.

“Sometimes, other times it's learning one awful thing after another.” 

“Can I see what you look like as a giant?” Connie asked, turning her head to look at him.

“Can I see your arm?” He asked in return. She thought for a moment before answering.

“Okay,” she finally agreed.

“We can do it on my ship. Would you like a look around?” Steven asked, knowing her answer already.

“More than anything!” Connie replied excitedly to him as they neared one of the ship’s large, pink heels. Jasper snapped to attention when she caught sight of the trio, saluting her Diamond.

“Hello Jasper, this is Connie.” He introduces her, prepared to protect her if things went south.

“Oh, do Jaspers have a large range of body types?” She asked curiously, observing the ten-foot-tall buff Jasper as opposed to the 9-foot-tall Skinny. 

“These are both rare Jaspers, both are great in their own ways,” the gem hybrid said to her. “You two can guard the door. I'll be giving Connie a tour.” He walked past them, prompting Skinny to fall into line next to Jasper. The doors shut and the elevator rose up, leading them into the main chamber. The doors opened and Connie walked out, marveling up at the two giant thrones.

“Wow.”

“Thrones for the other Diamonds.” He told her, nodding up at them. He allowed himself to grow to his full height, towering over her.

“Your turn.” Steven said, sitting down in front of her.

“I suppose it’s only fair.” She responded. The younger teen started to unravel the bandages, revealing dark pink skin like Steven’s own, light pink scars ran up the length, marking where the gem had torn her flesh apart. The scars started on her fingers and ran up her arm to the side of her neck, where it even reached her cheek.

“I’m sorry you got dragged into this.” He told her remorsefully. She held out her arm for him and Steven ran a finger up it feeling the scarred flesh, causing Connie to shiver at the contact. 

“Does it work properly?”

“It’s stronger than it has any right to be, and my reaction time has improved. Also, you fixed my eyesight when you healed me.”

“That’s good to hear, have you made any friends?” He asked, remembering what she had sobbed into his chest. 

“No, my mother hasn’t really let me leave the house since the attack.”

“Well, I’ll be your friend, but I don’t make very good company,” he warned her.

“I don’t believe that, today’s been one of the best days of my life.” 

“We can make it better, we can take a quick jump up to the moon and you can take a new profile picture, that will be a great conversation starter.” 

“We can go into space right now?!” 

“This thing can warp reality, we could leave the Milky Way and be back in half an hour.”

“I think the moon would be far enough.” Connie replied, worried about what those speeds would do to her.

“If you’re sure,” Steven said, standing and walking up the platform. Connie followed after him, stopping at the edge of the interface as pink pants appeared on him.

“Jaspers, hurry inside.” He prompted through the speakers, the Jaspers hurried into the heel and took the elevator up, rushing into the main room and seeing Steven.

“I’m taking Connie on a quick trip out of the atmosphere.” Their Diamond informed them. He set himself into a running start to launch up in a way that put the least amount of stress on Connie's mostly human body. They passed the moon and gently floated back down onto it, taking a knee to give her the closest view he could of the lunar surface, the Moon Base in the distance.

“This is... amazing.” She breathed out.

“It really is.” He turned to give Connie a view of the earth, one of Steven's favorite sights. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Steven touched back down onto the beach. The two teenagers walked out of the heel, Steven in his humanoid form.

“I could have dropped you off closer,” he offered her.

“No, you've done more than enough for me Steven. Thank you for today,”

“If you want me to meet your mother we'll need to do it soon, I’ll be leaving the planet for some time.” 

“Oh, Where are you going? Anywhere I’ve heard of?” 

“I'm going to the Gem homeworld, creatively called Homeworld. The best way for me to deal with my species systematic extinction campaign is to go to the source.” Steven answered seriously.

“I know you can do it.” She assured him, looking unsure for a moment before rushing forward and hugging him. 

“Bye, Steven.” Connie said to him, before turning and starting her walk home.

“Goodbye.” He called out to her, waiting until she was out of sight, before turning and walking back into his ship.


	13. Steven commits matricide

(Authors note, this chapter has been rewritten, and the previous two where edited for grammar .)

Steven sat on a rock, staring at the Peridots, who were running one last check on the Cluster drill. The tip of the drill was pressing into the dirt as it sat suspended on a frame. 

“Peridot, Skinny, Squaridot, and me.” Steven repeated to Jasper again.

“Why not me?!” She demanded, her anger getting the better of her.

“Because, you likely shattered many of the gems in the cluster. I've heard of how brutal  
you were during the war.”

“They were traitors, it's what they deserve.”

“That right there is exactly why you're not coming down with us. This thing is going to be larger than the planet if it forms, we do not need you pissing it off.” He explained to her, making her throw her head back and groan.

“You’re staying here, Jasper. This isn't one of the things you get to argue with me on.” Steven continued.

Jasper huffed, “Fine, but I don't like it.” 

“That's fine, you don't need to,” he said, watching as the Peridots finished their last checks. 

“It's ready.” One of them informed him, and he stood up.

“Then let's go.” The Diamond directed, and the trio he had chosen to accompany him moved towards the drill. The Peridots took the front seats at the controls, Steven and with Skinny climbing into the back seats. The Peridots started it up and the drill began to spin, digging into the stone floor of the canyon, the supports falling away the more it progressed. Steven pulled out the book from his dad's garage and finally started to read it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven shut his book as soon as the view outside the drill’s window transitioned from stone to molten peridotite.

“That’s superheated peridotite, it's what we're made of.” Peridot told him, sticking her chest out proudly.

“I've been wanting to ask, do you remember being made?” 

“I don't have memories of it, just feelings.” She answered, shrugging. He heard banging and a hand appeared from the molten stone.

“The reports mentioned that they buried some prototypes.” Peridot said, moving forward to press the button for the turrets. Steven’s hand caught her wrist before she could press it.

“Don’t, if they get lost in this stuff we’ll never find them.” He let her wrist go and handed the book to Skinny.

“Read this, it should give you some context to the anatomy book.” Steven shoved open the hatch, slamming it shut behind him as he stood on the drill. He grabbed a leg fusion that had appeared, ripping its form in two and catching its gem before bubbling and sending it away. The arm from before wrapped around his neck, the duo arm latched onto its hand and elbow. Steven let pink energy encompass him for a moment, the energy exploding outwards after, poofing them. He caught their gems and bubbled them, sending them to the others as well. He reached over the side of the drill, grabbing the flowerheaded gem he had spied and ripped the gem from its form as it struggled. He pulled the gem free, the body poofed, and he sent it away; he stumbled as the massive drill hit hard stone.

“This is it!” The hybrid heard Peridot’s voice exclaim from the speaker. They made their way through, revealing a massive cavern. Spider-like phantom arms shot out to anchor the drill to the roof, making Steven collapse to his knees atop the drill. He held his head in his hands as he heard millions of voices screaming out, his body giving out soon after as he fell sideways off of the drill.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven found himself floating in an endless black void, millions of individual lights surrounding his floating pink form.

“Am I in your head... heads?” 

“Help us!” The voices echoed around him, the void shaking violently.

“Whole.” 

“You won't ever be whole, if you form the planet dies.” Steven said, telling them the hard truth.

“Form, want form.” They seemed to decide.

“No!” He yelled at them, the void shaking. “If you try to form, we’ll have to destroy you,” he warned them.

“Need form!” They all yelled, and he felt the vibration in his mind. He had connected with the Cluster.

“QUIET!” Steven commanded, and they shut up, the world going dark.

“What happened to you is horrible, but you can't kill the Earth. There are billions of lives at   
risk if you form,” he told them, forcing himself into an upright position floating in the void.

“The best you can have is each other, we can keep you from forming and let you spend eternity with the millions of consciousnesses you're made up of.” He offered, and watched as they started to talk to each other. He found himself back in the cavern, where the Peridots were panicking and scanning his body. The two yelped as he suddenly sat up.

“Get back into the ship,” he said to them. 

“Are you okay, Steven?” Skinny asked him.

“I spoke with the Cluster, we’ve reached an agreement. Get on the ship, and catch me when it happens.”

“When what happens?”

“Just watch,” the pink teenager replied. They climbed back into the ship that was resting on the Cluster and reattached to the roof, hanging. Steven crouched down, pressing his hands against the cluster.

“Help me.” He asked them, starting to form a bubble. The gems helped him as it spread out, forming a massive multicolored bubble around the Cluster. His eyes took on a pink glow as he brought his hands up, slamming them back down onto the bubble and sending it away. Briefly disoriented, he suddenly found himself falling until mechanical tendrils wrapped around him, pulling him back towards the ship. 

“Good catch.” Their leader praised them, laying down over the two seats in the back. Steven was exhausted, sending the Cluster away was a feat, even for a Diamond.

“I have so many questions.” The Peridots said in unison, crowding into the back of the drill.

“Ask away.” He responded, sighing.

“How did you bubble it?!”

“I asked the gems inside for their help.”

“Where is it?!” Squaridot asked.

“If I aimed it right, it should be in orbit around Homeworld.” He told her with a grin.

“Wow.” Peridot said in awe..

“Are you okay?” Skinny finally asked.

“Yeah, I just wish I could punch Pink Diamond in her stupid face.” His pocket started to glow and he reached into it, pulling out the Hourglass.

“Shit.” Is the last thing he can get out before him and Skinny are violently pulled through time, leaving the two Peridots alone in their drill.

“We’re going to be shattered for this!” Peridot screeched, panicked.

“Yep.” Squaridot agreed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven popped into existence in the sky, where he unceremoniously slammed into the side of a mountain. Taking most of the blow, he curled around Skinny, protecting her as he barreled through the mountain. They finally stopped as he came out the other side, slamming into the ground.

“You good?” He asked her, still embedded in the bottom of the crater.

“Nope.” She groaned, rolling away from him to lay on solid ground.

“That's fine, where the hell are we?” 

“Why was the Hourglass in your pocket?”

“Hubris, mostly,” Steven sat up from the crater, looking around curiously.

“Past or future?” He asked Skinny for her opinion.

“Past, probably.” She muttered, still laying on the ground.

“So, the next question is how close we are to the War.” He pressed a glowing finger to Skinny’s forehead, healing whatever effect time travel had had on her, and pulled her to her feet before looking to the sky and using the stars to try and find the nearest warp pad.

“Alright, we're jumping.” He told her, holding out his hand for her to climb into before jumping into the sky.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven appeared on the warp pad in the moonbase, knowing it would be the best place to see exactly when he was. He froze when he heard voices talking upstairs.

“Be prepared for a fight,” he said to Skinny, who looked haunted at the voices they were hearing.

“Skinny?”

“That laughter...” she trailed off as it stopped.

“Is someone there?” A very familiar voice called down.

“Pearl?” Steven asked and he saw her start to walk down the stairs. She was in an outfit he hadn’t seen before, her hair framing her face in a longer style. 

“What-! My Diamond!” She yelled, looking panicked at the sight of two strange gems. Steven went to correct her when he heard it.

“What is it, Pearl?” A feminine voice called out in concern. It was then that he saw her, his mother, who for the first time in his life was standing in front of him in her Pink Diamond form.

He saw red, the floor exploding as he threw himself at her, causing Skinny and Pearl to jump away. Steven tackled Pink through the wall and onto the lunar surface, white dust flying as they left a gash that would never disappear. Two feet planted themselves on his chest, throwing him away as Pink rolled over, staring at him with wide, pink eyes. She summoned her iconic shield and backed away from him.

“Who are you?”

“I'm your son, Rose,” he spat, watching her flinch. So she's already started her charade, he thought to himself.

“My so-?” Steven threw his arm out, a beam of pink energy hitting Rose’s shield, flying and cutting lines into the Moon and wiping through the Moonbase, collapsing it.

“Pearl!” She yelled, turning towards the destroyed base. Steven rushed forward to her shield, cracks forming on it as he punched it over and over again. Pink planted her feet, dropping her shield and ducking his next punch. She punched him in the face, pushing him off balance and bringing her foot up into his chin, knocking him on his ass.

“I'm not human, I can't procreate.” She said down to the glaring young man.

“You're a Diamond, your shapeshifting is stronger than you'd think.” He replied, pulling up his shirt so she could see her gem, gleaming from where his belly button was supposed to be. Pink gasped, looking horrified.

“Why are you so angry at me?!” She asked him, her lip quivering.

“Because you ruined so many lives and decided that, rather than dealing with it, you’d have me. And now I have to fix your fuck ups!” He grit out, forming a shield and throwing it at her. He sprung up and moved closer, ducking beneath her shield and slamming a glowing fist into her stomach. He brought his elbow down on top of her head and his knee up into her chin as she doubled over.

“Did you know that there's only two Crystal Gems left where I'm from?!” Steven yelled, his anger exploding out.

He grabbed her, throwing her and forming a massive pink wall for her to bounce off of. He moved toward her so fast that he left a trail of white dust behind him. He grabbed her and channeled as much pink energy into her body as he could. She screamed in pain, a massive pink explosion shaking the lunar surface.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven groaned, his lip split and his clothing torn. He wasn't sure which of them had caused that explosion but he knew that he was the one standing now. Sitting up, he saw her pink gem resting in white powder. The hybrid scooped up her gem, turning to see Skinny restraining Pearl outside of the Moonbase. He walked over, leaving footprints that would never disappear.

“Skinny, let Pearl go.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, and he can see the marks from a fight on her. Good job, Pearl.

“Sure enough.” He replied. She vanished her spear and Steven tossed Pink’s gem to her casually, watching her scramble to catch it.

“I'm Pink’s son from the future, where are the Crystal Gems right now?”

“What.” Pearl said, thinking she must have misheard what he said.

“I’m Steven, tell me where the Crystal gems are.” He ordered and she listed off coordinates, unable to resist.

“Alright, let's go tell the truth for once.” Steven said, walking towards the warp pad. Skinny followed and Pearl stared for a moment before following after too.


End file.
